


Red Wine

by onsker, StolenSpark



Series: Hearts of Glass [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Artist!Yoongi, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cheating, Dancer!Jungkook, Ill add more tags as I go along, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Mpreg, Multi, Top Kim Taehyung | V, btw this takes place in mostly la, hobi is hella whipped for yoongi, im sorry, kim taehyung is older than min yoongi, kim taehyung needs to get his shit together, min yoongi and park jimin are twins, yoongi suffers for tae's stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onsker/pseuds/onsker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenSpark/pseuds/StolenSpark
Summary: Ever since first getting together the summer before Yoongi's junior year of highschool, Yoongi and Taehyung’s relationship hasn’t been the smoothest of relationships. But after the birth of their first child, things seem to be looking up. However, after Taehyung knocks someone up, Yoongi finds himself having to compete for Taehyung’s affections once again.Or, the one where Taehyung keeps fucking up and Yoongi doesn't know what to do





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I know I've been gone for way too long, but um... at least I'm not dead, right? The truth is, I've lost inspiration and passion for the other stories I was working on. I do hope to get back to them soon but as for now, they're on indefinite hiatus. Shout out to Ønsker, my beta and cowriter, who made this chapter what it is! Go check out her work and tell her I sent you!

The lopsided grin on his twin brother’s face is all that he needs to know that he’s up to something and Yoongi can only hope it’s something good that he has up his sleeve. That last time his twin pranced over to him with such a grin, so wide and blinding and uneven, had ended with them scolded by their mother. “Yoongi!” Jimin, his twin brother, calls unnecessarily loud as he stands over him and stares at him with large eyes.

Yoongi sets down his old notebook, hiding away the mindless scribbles he’s hoping will form into something worth reading and looks at his twin with cat-like eyes from where he sits against the old tree’s shade to avoid the summer’s sun. “What?”

The lopsided grin widens some more. “I’ve got someone for you to meet,” Jimin says as he holds out his hand that he accepts and carefully pulls him to his feet. “Come on, Yoongs.”

Yoongi follows his brother. His younger twin mimics a professional dancer’s grace and there’s a bounce in his footsteps that gets more apparent as he leads him over to the park’s gazebo. He stops short at the sight of a group of boys hanging around it. He tries his hardest to hide the grimace on his face. Jimin has a bad habit of– “Taehyung!” Jimin yells, waving at the group, signalling out the tallest one with dark hair.

Taehyung looks up, sending a boxy grin in Jimin’s direction. He waves them over eagerly as he steps away from the group of boys he was with and when Jimin is within reach, they bump fists and share a smile. “Hey, Jiminie,” He greets in a deep voice that startles Yoongi slightly. “Who’s this?”

“This is my twin brother Yoongi.”

“Yah, I’m older than you, brat!” Yoongi cries indignantly.

“So is Tae, but I don’t call him ‘hyung’,” Jimin retorts. “Besides, you’re only fifteen minutes older than me, so fuck your honorifics,” He sticks his tongue out at his brother and Yoongi tries his darnest not to roll his eyes at the childishness he’s having the pleasure of witnessing.

Taehyung is quiet as he watches the brothers bicker with an amused expression. It’s not long after that that Jimin turns to him and says, “This is the one I was telling you about,” He makes it a point to jab his finger in the direction of the notebook Yoongi has in his hands.

Yoongi shifts uncomfortably and turns away. Taehyung’s gaze bores into him.

“He’s the one who writes music?” Taehyung asks.

Jimin nods, proudly. He turns to Yoongi, “Tae’s dad owns Phoenix Records.”

At the mention of the name, Yoongi’s dark eyes widen when he snaps his attention to them. “Really?” Phoenix Records, owned by the Kim family, is one of the most successful record labels in the country.

“Really.” Taehyung responds before Jimin can. Talking about music is the quickest way to grasp Yoongi’s attention and hold it in place. Jimin knows this better than anyone else. Yoongi relaxes and he likes the sound of Taehyung’s voice as they chat about music. Jimin interjects with he occasional praise, always there to butter up Yoongi to the point where it’s a little embarrassing. “He mostly raps, but he can sing too,” He explains a little later.

“He’ll have to come in and show me something sometime,” Taehyung affirms. His brown eyes wander up and down Yoongi’s figure unapologetically causing a soft blush to dust on his cheeks.

“Well, he’s free most weekends,” Jimin says, obviously missing how he’s friend is staring at him. It’s summer and Yoongi isn’t all that popular so he’s free each weekday and weekend. “I’ll have him stop by,” He adds with a laugh.

||||||||||

It’s not long after the first initial meeting with Taehyung, Jimin drags Yoongi over to the recording studio. He reintroduces them a second time before he leaves.

And Yoongi spends the second meeting with Taehyung holding onto his notebook, unsure of what to do with himself or what to say without Jimin’s presence and loudness to comfort him.

“Show me something,” Taehyung mutters, a twinkle in his eyes as he points at the notebook. It’s after Yoongi opens his notebook to Taehyung that he realizes that he’s not so bad. He starts spending time in the recording studios of Phoenix Records most weekends scribbling lyrics as Taehyung toys with the equipment around them.

One day after weeks of knowing Taehyung, Yoongi sits before a piano experimenting with the keys as Taehyung sits beside him. “Hey, angel,” He says and it’s sudden so Yoongi misses the next key and falls off tune. He looks from the music sheet placed in front of him and stares at Taehyung, he tries to school his expression into something less irritated and fails because of the grin on Taehyung’s face.

“Taehyung–,”

Taehyung’s large hand reaches out and his warm fingertips tap Yoongi’s chin. Yoongi stays froze where he sits, opening and closing his mouth foolish, failing to form a sentence. Taehyung beats him to it, “You know I like you, right?”

Yoongi is at a loss. Jimin had mentioned it the previous week after hounding him if he liked Taehyung. “Will you go out with me?” Taehyung’s always quick with an air of sureness that makes Yoongi’s heard skip a couple of beats.

A small smile, gums and all teeth, pulls at Yoongi’s lips. He hands his hand over Taehyung’s fingers that are still tapping at his chin. “Why?” He asks daringly and can’t dust away the redness on his cheeks.

Taehyung smiles, “Because I like you.” Yoongi’s leaning forward and before he knows it his lips are pressed against Taehyung’s soft ones. He’s all splattered stutters and red cheeks when they pull away from each other.

|||||||||||||

Within the first three weeks of being back to school, Yoongi has already made a name of himself as the boyfriend of Kim Taehyung. Son of the man that owns the successful recording company that is home to various artists.

It’s a level of attention Yoongi isn’t particularly used to, and the amount of interest they show in their relationship makes him uneasy. But Taehyung’s presence and name demands attention because of how well-known he is around the school, and he’s easily one of the best-looking people in their school.

The whispers about how he’s nothing compared to Taehyung sometimes keep him up at night. But they don’t bother him all that much because one look from Taehyung, his careful and gentle touches let him know that the only person who matters is him. “You’re perfect,” Taehyung will sometimes say out of the blue.

“Hey, did you guys hear?” A girl Yoongi has seen Jimin exchange words with a couple of times comes over to them during lunch break. Yoongi glances over at his twin who shrugs his shoulders.

“About what?” Jimin replies, running his hand through his recently dyed bright pink hair. Their mother almost passed out from the horror of it all.

“About the party last weekend.” She tells them. Yoongi shifts, a sinking feeling in his stomach because nothing good ever comes out of parties. “Taehyung hooked up with Casey at Jisoo’s party.” She blurts out unforgivingly, either oblivious or flat-out ignoring Yoongi’s growing discomfort.

“Um…” Jimin begins. He glances pointedly at Yoongi who’s fiddling with the hem of his shirt, unsure of what to even do with himself.

The girl continues to blabber about the party and eventually, Yoongi gets up and walks away, ignoring Jimin’s calls. He needs to find his boyfriend – he needs an explanation. The party was last weekend, Yoongi hadn’t attended because parties aren’t his forte and he spent it in the studio with Jimin hanging around.

He finds Taehyung in the senior hallway, grinning at something his friends are saying. “Tae?” He calls softly, causing several heads to turn towards him. He avoids looking them in the face. He isn’t very fond of the people Taehyung sometimes likes to hang around.

“Oi, Kim,” One of Taehyung’s best friends, Michael, says, “Your boytoy’s here.” It’s one of the many reasons he doesn’t like them.

Taehyung catches his eye, “Hey, baby,” He says, walking over to Yoongi. When he’s close, Yoongi grabs him by the collar and presses a kiss to his lips.

Caught off guard, Taehyung is the first to pull away. He smiles as Yoongi pulls his head down and presses their foreheads together. “Tell me it’s a lie,” He whispers as his hands slide up from his collar to drape around his neck and Taehyung leans down once more with a hum to kiss him again.

“It’s a lie,” He says between kisses and Yoongi’s heart pounds in his chest. The embarrassment he normally feels when Taehyung makes out with him is non-existent and he’s not sure what he’s trying to prove. Taehyung’s kisses are leaving him breathless and he thinks his legs are about to give out.

He ignores the wolf-whistles from Taehyung’s friends and Taehyung chuckles softly, tugging on Yoongi’s bottom lip slightly before he pulls back. He drapes his arm around Yoongi’s shoulder, pulling him close as he turns to his friends. “Sorry about that, boys,” He says casually, acting as though the spontaneous make-out sessions with his boyfriend are a regular occurrence. They aren’t. Not in public anyway. “Now, what were you saying?”

Yoongi, suddenly self-conscious, tucks his face into the older boy’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi struggles with his insecurities in the aftermath of the party Taehyung went to. Taehyung attempts to make it up to him by inviting him out to his family's cabin early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for all the kudos guys!

The rumours from the party last weekend have his insecurities building up, and Yoongi fails to stop picking himself apart – the doubt that Taehyung likes him grows, and he finds himself constantly needing to be around him, almost to the point of being a clingy mess, but he holds back because he doesn’t wish to be lumped in with love sick clingy teenager romances he sometimes sees during recess.

He wants to ask Taehyung more about the party, all Taehyung has told him is it’s a lie and that discussion was over before it even begun. For the past few days Yoongi have been tipping around him, trying to bring up the topic and failing because the words die on his tongue – the last thing he wants is to get on Taehyung’s nerves.

But Taehyung is usually a step ahead of him, always seems to know what he needs and wants before he can tell him. “Come with me to the cabin this weekend,” He says to him after he corners him by his locker – sweet soft lips brush against his own in a greet and swift greeting. H pulls away before Yoongi has the chance to kiss him back. “We’ll hang out,” He traces his thumb over Yoongi’s upper lip, “And we’ll talk.”

Yoongi looks at him, heart fluttering in his chest and he feels like he’s about to melt. His cheeks burn, “Your parents will be there,” He reminds him. Taehyung had mentioned it to him – to his friend Michael and Yoongi had been attached to Taehyung – some days back.

Taehyung grins, his face lights up immediately, and he leans down to give him another kiss. “Don’t worry about them,” He says once he has moved back, “We’ll be there first, have a few hours to ourselves,” He wraps his arm around Yoongi’s waist and pulls him closer, “It’ll be fun. What do you say?” Yoongi is acutely aware of how intimate they are being in a school hall with curious onlookers – he keeps his eyes on Taehyung and his lips and tries to ignore the random eyes of passing pupils boring into him.

He thinks Taehyung has got him under some spell. He nods, “Okay,” He manages to say, his voice cracking a little has Taehyung grinning wider.

“Why thank you, angel.” He says playfully.

Yoongi smiles back at him, all teeth and gums and uncaring because of how Taehyung is looking at him like he’s the only one he sees. Makes his heart beat a little faster – the thought of being at the cabin without Taehyung’s parents there with them might have something to do with it. “You’re most welcome,” He’s almost a little embarrassed as soon as those words leave him mouth, but Taehyung uses his free hand to intertwin their fingers together.

“Walk me to class,” He says to him. Taehyung nods without giving it a second thought and falls instep with him as Yoongi leads him to his English class.

“Wait for me after school’s over – I’ll take you home, let you pack up before we head over to the cabin,” Taehyung mumbles into his ear as their walk through the busy hallway, His English class only a couple of steps away, “Sound good?” He questions as he brings Yoongi’s hand to his lips and kisses it.

He has got on a bashful smile when he nods, and when they reach his class’ door – he gets on his tiptoes and peck Taehyung’s cheek before disappearing into his classroom. He pays no mind to his noisy classmates and immediately heads over to his seat next to his best friend and brother’s boyfriend Namjoon.

Namjoon turns to him and greets him with a smile. “Hey, man,”

“Hey,” Yoongi greets back as he begins to sort through his schoolbag for his notes and pencil. “What’s up?” He asks, a little distracted and his cheeks still feel hot.

“The gang’s going out to watch a movie later today and we might get something to eat after that. You coming?” The realization sinks into him before Namjoon was halfway through his question. He forgot

about this, an uncomfortable feeling settles in his belly. “Wasn’t sure if Jimin talked to you yet.”

Yoongi runs his hands through his blonde hair. “Oh, sorry. Shit.” He starts, “I completely forgot,” He thinks he forgets easily these days because he’s too distracted with the damn rumours or Taehyung has got his tongue down his throat at the studio – he’s unable to think about anything whenever that happens.

Namjoon furrows his brows in confusion. He leans forward and says, “That was today? Thought you weren’t heading up there until tomorrow.” It’s common knowledge that Taehyung and his parents spend most of their weekends at the cabin.

He shakes his head and shrugs, “Change of plans,” He tries to hold back a smile with tugs at his lips. He fails miserably. “We’ll be there first. His family will join us later.”

A snort near them cuts through their classmates’ mindless chatter. Yoongi knows that snort. He sighs as he turns to look at Lisa. She’s a good friend of his and the look on her face, grimace on her face and furrowed brows, tells him she’s going to say something that will bring nothing positive. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” She leans closer, “I mean, have you guys at least talk about what happened?”

His smile fails.

He lies.

He doesn’t mean to lie, but he wants the conversation over, and he knows if he shows how uncomfortable and insecure the rumours make him – his close friends and Jimin will get worked up.

He doesn’t want them to get worked up over nothing. “We have talked. It’s just rumours.”

Lisa opens her mouth to say something, almost like she can clearly read the blunt lie on his face – he’s saved by his homeroom teacher entering the classroom, introducing herself like she does every time

she enters their class and immediately getting down to business with poems they will spend debating over what the writer meant.

A look from both Namjoon and Lisa as they head to the front to select their book of choice tells Yoongi that he can expect the conversation to continue later.

\

Yoongi stalks down the school’s hallway, past the lockers and the other pupils – Taehyung is standing a couple of steps away from him and he’s laughing at something Michael said. He frowns a little, Michael isn’t at all funny.

Their conversation abruptly ends when they notice him. Taehyung leans down to give him a peck on the lips, “Hey, angel,” He says, a laugh in his voice. He reaches out and holds his hand. He turns to Michael, “Later, man,”

“See you Monday,” Michael salutes obnoxiously, “Tell me all about it.” He winks at Yoongi and walks off.

“You okay, Yoongi?” Taehyung asks after they’ve stepped into his black matte sports car.

The smile Yoongi offers him is tight, it’s a closed lip melancholy smile. “I’m fine, Tae.” Taehyung doesn’t press the issue. He never does, almost like he knows nothing good with come out of it. Yoongi wishes he would – just once demand him to admit what is bothering him.

The rest of the drive is silent except for music playing through the speakers.

“Come on,” Yoongi mutters as he pulls Taehyung into the house by his hand. They slip off their shoes by the entrance and Yoongi notices the shoes Jimin wore earlier today aren’t on the shoerack.

He walks into the family room with Taehyung tugging along behind him. His older brother as well as their two younger siblings are sitting in the family room. “Are mum and dad home yet?” He asks.

“Mum just left,” Haneul, the oldest of his siblings, says. “And dad’s still at work. Why are you asking?” Haneul takes a look at Taehyung behind him and his annoyance is vibrant.

“Be nice, Haneul,” Yoongi shifts on his feet, sqeezing Taehyung’s hand in his.

“Why the hell is this punk here?” Haneul grumbles and he’s next words are cut off by their twelve-year-old sister Areum, “Tae’s here?” She shuts her math book and grins at Taehyung, “Hey, Tae!” She beams.

Taehyung smiles and waves, “Hello, Areum.” He doesn’t miss how Haneul rolls his eyes. It’s no secret that the Min family is a little divided when it comes to the topic of Yoongi dating Taehyung.

“Let’s go,” Yoongi tells him. The stares Haneul and Taehyung are giving each other put him in an awkward position. Haneul makes his dislike of Taehyung known, the tension between them makes it hard to be around them. Jimin, despite being the one to introduce them, is neutral. Areum likes Taehyung, and their parents have made no comment on it to his face.

Yoongi leads Taehyung to his room, not wishing to leave him alone with Haneul, and fills his duffle bag with comfortable clothes and toiletries in a quick fashion – wanting to leave before Haneul comes knocking demanding answers.

Yoongi returns with Taehyung in toll and it’s all hurried see you laters, glares – and they are back in Taehyung’s car.

“Your brother hates me,” Taehyung says as he starts the engine, his tone is dull.

“He’ll warm up to you soon,” Yoongi says, and he’s lying through his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usual, many thanks to Ønsker for being my beta (go check out her work if you haven't already, you won't regret it). I'm going to try update my other stories as well. Remember, comments are love!


	3. Not An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you thought this was an update. It's just a note for housekeeping purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you were expecting an update probably, but you know what, this is good feedback. Gives me feedback on my strengths/weaknesses and what you, as my audience, prefer to see most from me. Or something like that.

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter. But, I had some housekeeping I wanted to do so that's why this is a thing I've decided to do.

 

**Existing Stories**

So, I've got some things to discuss about the older stories I have.

  * _Take Back the Night_ : I've decided to discontinue this story. This was never really one of my favorite stories, and I think it would be best to focus on something I know I have passion for instead of trying to continue something that was never a serious project in the first place.
  * _100 Songfic-Drabbles_ : This work is another one that wasn't  _super_ serious. I'm not sure what to do with it yet, so for now it's technically on hiatus.
  * _Love You Goodbye_ : I enjoyed writing this story, but I don't like the way it's written. It's not discontinued, but rather on hiatus. I've decided to rewrite it, since it's a story I feel has potential, but the plot needs to be more developed than it is. I'll leave it up while I rewrite it.
  * _Heronstairs One-Shots_ : Another chapter for this story is currently in progress. The plan is to have it up within the week. Also! Requests for this are still open so comment your requests (the comment section of RW is a fine place for them since it's the one I check on a regular basis).
  * _Pretty Little Flames_ : I'm not disappointed in this story, but I'm super tempted to rewrite it. I haven't decided yet, so those of you who've read it, what do you think? Oh, I do have a couple chapters in my drafts atm.
  * _Extra Scenes for "Pretty Little Flames"_ : So this probably won't be updated until PLF is up and running again. Chapters are in drafts.



 

**Potential Stories**

This is a list of stories I want to post here. All of these stories will probably be posted at some point but this is just so I can figure out which one I should post first. I'll probably make another post with the summary for each of these probably after the next chapter goes up. I'd do it now, but it's one o'clock in the morning so...

  * _House of Cards_ : This is a BTS fanfic based on my theory for the storyline
  * _Safe and Sound_ : I haven't decided if I'm going to focus one or multiple fandoms for this story. But it is an ABO fanfic.
  * _Of Orphans and Gangs_ : This is a LOTF fanfic. Tbh, I probably came up with this while watching Law and Order.
  * _Sanctify Me_ : A BTS fanfic inspired by a documentary I watched last year (there are cults and shenanigans involved).
  * _We_ _Who Fell ~~(title pending)~~_ : A Narnia fanfic (there is a possibility that it would be multi-fandom but as of right now the cast is just Narnia and my OCs).
  * _Your Heart is a Song_ : Songfics for BTS
  * _Sing to Me_ : Songfics for TID/TMI
  * Possible original works (I'm not sure if this is a thing I want to do yet, but I'll go into more detail about that later)
  * _Devil May Cry_ : Hunger Games fanfic I've crossposted on Amino



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for soldiering through my rambling, my dudes. As usual, feedback is wanted and appreciated. Have a good one!


	4. Again Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... so this isn't an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, my dudes.

**Fanfics**

  * _House of Cards_ : Love conquers all, right? Unfortunately, it's not always that simple. This is the story of three couples and seven friends and how they're brought together after they fall apart.  **notes: this is a** **bts fanfic. based on a theory i have about the universe**
  * _Safe and Sound_ : The four surviving Omegas of the Winterclaw pack are on the run for their lives. While traveling to the city, away from the pack that decimated theirs, the quartet is discovered by the Nightshade pack, a pack that's very similar to their former one. Will they find love in this new pack?  **notes: a bts fanfic. i actually drafted a bit of this with my OCs and i really liked it so i decided to turn it into a fanfic**
  * _Of Orphans and Gangs_ : Ralph and his brother, Simon, have spent much of their lives on the streets. They've even taken a small group of younger kids into their care. Things change for the more exciting when they run into one Jackson Merridew (yes i do know that his name is jack. jackson just sounded better in the summary. fight me). 
  * _Sanctify Me_ : Jeongguk and his brother, Jimin, are the sons of an FBI agent. They and some of their friends are tasked with helping with the investigation by going undercover and find themselves thrust into a world of drugs, sex, and blood.  **notes: bts fanfic. there's cults involved if you didn't figure that out already**
  * _We Who Fell_ ~~(title pending)~~ ~~~~: Aiden, Dustin, and Aaralyn Pevensie are sent by their parents to investigate rumors of slavery rising within Narnia. The investigation leads them to a slave ring and what they find is much deeper than they originally thought. **notes: obviously this is a CoN (chronicles of narnia) fanfic. the parents in question are peter and edmund but they are NOT RELATED in this story so don't @ me**
  * _Devil May Cry_ : It's been twenty-six years since the rebellion that led to the fall of President Snow's regime. Unfortunately, Panem is slowly slipping back into its past. President Paylor was a good president. Reasonable, kind, and smart, she was everything a nation could want. But then, she was assassinated. With her assassination came the election of Silvia Goldengate, who, to the outrage of much of Panem, reinstated the Games as a way to 'ensure the survival of our nation's history'. This year marks the 100th Hunger Games, or the fourth Quarter Quell. The Districts are to send a third Tribute into the Games. From the odd Districts, a second male Tribute is to be Reaped. From the even Districts, the third Tribute is to be female. As per tradition, the Capitol and District 13 are to be exempt from the Games. Will the presence of a third Tribute thrust Panem into another rebellion that proves to be even bloodier than the first two?  **notes: okay the first six chapters of this one are actually posted on the HG Amino. currently one of my favorite WIPs**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Comment below which story (or stories) you want to see next


	5. Chapter 3: Lights Down Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi’s doubts are quelled (maybe), Taehyung is... well... but the best part is the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY HERE

> _"Oh. Turn the lights, turn the lights down low._
> 
> _Now I'm feeling you breathing slow."_

 

Yoongi has seen the cabin in the various pictures Taehyung has sent to him, but the sheer size of the cabin leaves his gaping a little. He allows Taehyung to lead him inside by the hand– it’s massive, and nicely decorated. “Wow,” is the first thing he says when they walk in.

  
Taehyung has got a smile on his face, and he pecks his temple, he lingers for a moment before pulling back and saying, “Bedroom’s upstairs, second door on the left. I’ll go see if there’s anything edible in the fridge.”

  
“Wow,” Yoongi says, still a little overwhelmed because this is more of a house than an actual cabin. “Okay,” He nods unnecessarily, heading upstairs to the designated bedroom. He passes through various pictures of Taehyung and the rest of his family plastered over the walls in.  
Taehyung’s bedroom is decorated with soft gray walls and the bed has green satin sheets. He sets down his bag and begins to put his clothes away in the drawers of the oak dresser on the far wall.

  
And it’s so quiet, only disturbed by Taehyung’s heavy footsteps downstairs. The silence isn’t surprising considering they are away in a cabin that’s really in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by trees and mountains.

  
It gives him time to think and his mind wonders back to Lisa’s comment as he’s placing the last of his clothes away. He’s a little aggressive when he closes the drawer’s door – a little more worked up and he tries to shake it off because the last thing he wants to do is ruin this weekend, to ruin these few hours he has alone with Taehyung.

  
He gasps quietly as Taehyung mouths gently at his jugular and titles his head to allow him more access. When Taehyung pulls back, Yoongi turns around in his arms and he stares into his brown eyes.

  
The question tumbles out before he can think it over and stop himself. “Why did you do it, Tae?”

  
Taehyung raises an eyebrow at the question. “Yoongi, that was just a rumour. People are just jealous, angel.”

  
Yoongi narrows his eyes a little as he continues to stare at him, searching Taehyung’s dark eyes for any hint of a lie. The conversation is getting a bit too repetitive and stale.

  
“I wouldn’t do that to you, baby,” Taehyung tells him, “I love you.”

  
A small smile tugs at Yoongi’s lips before he can stop himself and he wraps his arms around Taehyung’s neck, getting to the tips of his toes he whispers, “Do you?”

  
Taehyung leans forward with a nod, his hands finding purchase on Yoongi’s waist. “Of course.”

  
With the rumours still tugging at the back of his mind, Yoongi needs more than that. “Show me,” He whispers.

  
Taehyung smirks and leans down to kiss him. Yoongi knows where this is going and he forces himself to remove all thoughts of rumours, and the party and just focus on what is happening.

  
He squeaks with surprise when Taehyung hoists him off the ground without breaking the kiss. His legs wrap tightly around Taehyung’s waist as Taehyung carries him over to the bed. Once Taehyung sets him gently on the bed, he pulls away to rid them both of their shirts and just looks at Yoongi for a minute, a fond smile on his lips. “What?” Yoongi asks, suddenly hyper-aware of his eyes on him.

  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Taehyung states.

  
Yoongi blushes, reaching up to pull him into a kiss. Almost immediately, Yoongi relinquishes control to Taehyung, who deepens the kiss.

  
Taehyung is gentle, taking extra care with Yoongi. He presses kisses to Yoongi’s jaw and the inside of his thighs and down his neck.

  
////  
Yoongi wakes up tangled in sheets, he sleepily raises his head at the sight of Taehyung sitting beside him, eyes glued onto his phone’s screen.  
It takes a moment for Taehyung to notice he’s awake, his large eyes looking at him have his cheeks burning when he remembers the reason he’s only in his briefs under the sheets and Taehyung’s shirtless.

  
“Hey, angel,” Taehyungs says, putting away his phone he’d been engrossed with. “How’d you sleep?” The smirk on his face is suggestive and vibrant.

  
“I slept fine,” Yoongi rubs his eyes, an action that makes him look younger. “What were you looking at?” He gestures over to Taehyung’s phone.

  
“Oh, just replying to Michael’s messages,” Yoongi can’t help the frown that forms on his face. His annoyance towards the guy is getting harder to hide. Taehyung raises his thumb and pokes his forehead gently, “Stop that.”

  
Yoongi butts his hand away, “It’s too early,” He mumbles drily.

  
“Yeah,” Taehyung nods, leaning over him and begins to nuzzle his neck. Yoongi wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. “My dad texted,” Taehyung says, distracted as he focuses nuzzling his neck. He pauses, “They should be here in about forty minutes, give or take.”

  
////

  
The talk of a party and invites to it circulates around his schoolmates – it’s something he easily ignores because he has never had much interest in parties and the insanity that comes with it.

  
But having a twin like Jimin who gets persistent when the moment calls for it– it’s difficult to ignore him and Yoongi has realized long ago that he goes along with whatever his twin wants – if he whines about it enough.

  
He’s reluctant to agree, but at the mention of Taehyung being there – his interest perks up. Taehyung hadn’t mentioned going to the party, and Yoongi never asked.

  
He swallows, biting his lower lip for a moment before turning to look at Jimin. “I’ll go.” He relents.

Jimin grins at him, his eyes narrowing into crescents, and he grabs Yoongi’s wrist and proceeds to drag him into their shared room. It’s easy to tell which have of the room belongs to which twin; Jimin’s side of the room is bright blue, a tropical landscape, while Yoongi’s side of the room is painted to look like the night sky, complete with various constellations. Jimin pushes Yoongi towards the bed and rummages through the closet. “Now, I’m going to help you look great, okay?” he says, pushing clothes aside. “Once I’m done with you, Tae won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.”  
That’s enough to make him smile. “You think so?”

  
“Of course, Yoongs,” Jimin emerges from the closet holding a pair of dark ripped jeans. He tosses the jeans at his twin. “Put these on while I try to find you a shirt that goes with them.”

  
Yoongi obliges, tugging on the jeans. Jimin tosses him a white shirt that shows off his collarbones and a black leather jacket. The younger twin wears leather pants, which hug his legs in all the right places, and a gray sweater. Jimin looks Yoongi over, handing him rings and some necklaces. “There!”  
The jeans show the right amount of skin, making Yoongi look equal parts seductive and alluring, but Jimin isn’t done with him yet. He sits across from Yoongi on the bed and goes to work on his makeup. He decides to go for a dark look for his twin, outlining his eyes in subtle dark shadow and liner, finishing off the look with a pale pink lip colour. Once he’s satisfied with his work, he does his own makeup; a smoky eye with a hint of gloss.

  
The sound of voices downstairs lets them know that Namjoon and his friend Hoseok that Yoongi has seen in Taehyung’s classes a few times have arrived.

  
Jimin heads down first, sliding down the railing. He smiles when Namjoon greets him with a peck to the lips, rambling off about how great Yoongi looks thanks to him and how he’ll turn so many heads at the party. In fact, he knows it’ll work because when Yoongi comes down, he can almost hear the hitch in Hoseok’s breath.

  
“W-wow, Yoongi,” the redhead gasps, struggling to regain his composure. “You… you look great.”

  
A soft blush covers Yoongi’s cheeks and he squirms a bit under the compliment. “Thank you, Hobi.”

  
“Whipped,” Namjoon coughs, earning a playful shove from Hoseok and a raised eyebrow from Yoongi. “C’mon, let’s get to Baekhyun’s.”

  
The drive to Baekhyun’s house is full of laughter and the occasional deep quote from Namjoon. When they pull up to the house, Namjoon pauses to let Jimin and Yoongi out of the car before driving off to find a place to park.

  
Jimin links his right arm through Yoongi’s left as they head up the walk to Baekhyun’s massive house. Byun Baekhyun, captain of the cheer team lives on a similar street to Taehyung and Jimin is relatively friendly with him. They barely even have time to knock before the front door is whisked open. Baekhyun greets them with a smile. “Hi, Jimin!” he exclaims. “Holy shit! You’ve managed to get him to come?”

  
Jimin shrugs. “He’s only here for Tae, really.”

  
“Oh, if you’re looking for him, he and some of the guys are in the basement playing beer pong.”

  
Yoongi nods, heading down to the basement. The basement is lit with the soft glow of lava lamps. He wanders around, sliding past various partygoers until he finds the beer pong table. Taehyung looks up from the cup he’s studying when Yoongi taps him on the shoulder. “Hey, angel,” he says, smirking at Yoongi.

  
Yoongi smiles, leaning up and kissing Taehyung. Taehyung smiles, wrapping an arm around his waist and tucks him into his side. He’s clearly winning at the game; each toss is calculated.

  
It’s not long after that that Yoongi grows bored, there’s only so much he can take of the loud cheering every time a win happens, and the music is starting to give him a headache. “Dance with me, Tae,” he pleads, just to get away for a while and to have Taehyung’s attention on him.

  
Taehyung agrees wordlessly, ignoring the groans from the other guys, allowing the smaller teen to pull him up the stairs. As Yoongi sways his hips in time with Taehyung’s, growing increasingly drunk on the attention that Taehyung gives him, he fails to notice his lover’s eyes gaze past him every so often. “This is nice,” He whispers into Taehyung’s ear and feels him hum in agreement.

  
Yoongi doesn’t notice the girl with blonde, meticulously styled hair and a tight cocktail dress, across the room sending heated glances at Taehyung. It’s not long after that Taehyung pulls away from him, “Gonna get us something to drink,” And he asks no questions as Taehyung walks off without waiting for his response. He stands a little awkwardly by himself before pulling out his phone and settling on the couch beside a couple having an intense make out session. Yoongi is so occupied with his phone that he doesn’t notice that the girl in the cocktail dress follows the taller boy up the stairs.

  
Ten minutes turn to fifteen, and fifteen to thirty before Taehyung returns holding a Corona in one hand and a cup of Hawaiian Punch for Yoongi in his other. “I know how you feel about alcohol,” he explains, holding out the red cup to Yoongi. “So, I got you some juice.” He settles down next to him, the couple that had been there previously stalked off somewhere else.

  
Yoongi smiles at him despite feeling a little sheepish about being one of the few people not drinking alcohol, he accepts the cup from him. He takes a sip, relishing in the sweet, syrupy taste of the punch and leaning into Tae’s arms.

  
Taehyung grins at him, boxy and feeling like home. Quickly, Yoongi downs the last of his drink before straddling Taehyung’s lap. Taehyung’s hands come up to grip his hips, rubbing gentle circles into the bones with his thumbs. Yoongi’s fingers thread through Taehyung’s hair. The gaze the older fixes him with is heady, with pupils blown and eyes half-lidded.

  
He leans down and presses his lips to Taehyung’s. Taehyung kisses back, hands moving down to his ass, pulling Yoongi closer. He trails kisses along Yoongi’s jaw and down his neck. Yoongi tilts his head back to give the brunette more room. Soon, he climbs off Taehyung’s lap and leads him up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom.

  
////

  
A couple weeks after the party, Yoongi wakes up feeling very nauseous, as he had for the last few days. He decides that maybe it was just from skipping both lunch and dinner the previous day, so he heads down the stairs to the kitchen to find something to eat. He rummages through the pantry, emerging with a box of Lucky Charms.

  
After pouring a bowl, he sits at the kitchen table and begins to eat. The house feels strangely empty with Jimin still asleep and everyone else out doing their own thing, but Yoongi relishes in the silence until the churning in his stomach returns.

  
He barely makes it to the bathroom before losing the contents of his stomach. After spending five straight minutes hunched over the toilet, tears streaming down his face, Yoongi hunts for his phone.

  
He considers calling out for Jimin, but his twin has a habit of smothering him when he’s feeling a little down. His siblings and parents– he’d rather not bother them especially if this turns out to be something that passes.

  
He scrolls through his contact list, hovers over Taehyung’s name for a moment before stopping himself– Taehyung is supposed to be his parents’ cabin with them and will be hanging around them for the rest of the weekend.

  
Dialling Hoseok’s number comes easy, they’ve been exchanging lazy how are yous and other mindless short texts after Namjoon saved Hoseok’s number in his phone just before Hoseok dropped them off at his house after the party (Taehyung had to drive Michael home, much to Yoongi’s growing annoyance with the guy).

  
It rings four times before Hoseok answers with a groggy, “Yeah?”

  
Hoseok knows about him feeling a little sick, he’s calmer about it than Jimin, Namjoon or Lisa would be. “It hasn’t gotten better,” he sniffles, rubbing a hand across his face.

  
“Oh, shit. Hold on,” there’s some shuffling on the other side of the phone. “Sorry, Joon and Lisa spent the night. Have you scheduled an appointment at the clinic like I suggested?”

  
Yoongi looks down at his blue Kumamon flannel pants and old white shirt. “No.” because it wasn’t the first thing he was thinking over when he had his head over the toilet bowl.

  
“Okay, get dressed, Yoongs, and shoot up a message to the clinic for an appointment. I’m taking you to the doctor. I’ll be over in thirty,” Hoseok doesn’t give Yoongi a chance to respond before he hangs up.

  
He stumbles to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, before choosing an oversized black sweater, black jeans, and a beanie to wear. As promised, Hoseok pulls into the driveway within thirty minutes of the phone call. He heads out once Hoseok texts him.

  
////

  
At the clinic, they wait in the lobby for about fifteen minutes before a nurse calls them up. She leads them down the corridor to a room where she has them wait for the doctor. After about ten minutes, the doctor walks in. He’s a nice man with a kindly face and gray eyes. “Hello, boys, I’m Dr. Hansen,” he says, sitting in the wheeled chair at the desk. “Now, Yoongi, you said you came in because you’ve been feeling sick for the past few days?”

  
Yoongi nods. Dr. Hansen asks him several questions regarding his symptoms, taking notes as he does. Once he feels like he’s gotten a feel for what’s going on, he asks a more personal question. “Have you been sexually active recently?”

  
“Um… yeah, about a couple weeks ago,” Yoongi replies softly after a quick glance at Hoseok, somehow feeling a little embarrassed. A little afraid that Hoseok will look at him differently.

  
“I see. Okay, Yoongi. I’m going to need you to lay back and pull your shirt up.”

  
Yoongi obliges and the doctor spreads some gel on his stomach. He guides the wand across the teens abdomen until he finds what he’s looking for. “Ah! There it is. Just as I thought.”

  
The blonde cranes his neck to look at the screen. “What is it?”

  
“That, Yoongi, is your baby. Strong heartbeat.”

  
Yoongi’s eyes widen comically. “W-what?”

  
“You’re two weeks pregnant, Yoongi, congratulations,” he says, before turning to Hoseok. “Are you the father?”

  
Yoongi is too engrossed with the image on the screen and the sound of the heartbeat in the small room to correct the doctor.

  
Hoseok runs a hand through his hair. “No, no that would be his boyfriend.”

  
////

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are love!


	6. Chapter 4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi breaks the news to everyone.

 

“You want me to come in with you?” It’s the first thing Hoseok asks him after he pulls into Yoongi’s driveway. Him placing a comforting pat on his hand is what had Yoongi turning to face him.

His throat is dry. The drive to his house was tense, spent in silence neither of them bothered to disrupt. Yoongi pauses for a moment, heart throbbing in his chest and he only notices his hands are shaking when Hoseok squeezes his left hand in his warm one. It does little to calm t he panic he feels – there’s no keeping quiet about something like this. It’s too big of a secret, but the thought of his parents finding out scares him greatly. “Okay,” He voices out quietly, before moving to unbuckle his seatbelt – he struggles to do it, vision suddenly blurring.

“It’s okay,” Hoseok tells him as he unbuckles the belt for him. “When you’re ready.” 

Hoseok is a step behind him as Yoongi enters the house – he can hear the sounds of his siblings talking, his parents voices are mixed in with theirs – they look up when he steps in, give him a small smile and distracted greetings to Hoseok before returning to their game of Monopoly. 

Yoongi curls up in one of the arm chairs while Hoseok pulls up the ottoman to sit next to him. “Mom, Dad,” Yoongi starts, he pauses for a second before taking a deep breath to level his trembling voice. “I-I have something to tell you.” 

“What is it, Yoongi?” His mother asks, her attention goes from him to Hoseok before she flickers her gaze back to him. 

His siblings go silent, his dad says nothing as he stares at him. 

The words die in his throat– he opens his mouth and closes it. He shuts his eyes and looks down at his lap. He wants Jimin here– it’s easier to say things with his twin around.

“Yoongi, what is it?” His dad questions, a little impatient. 

“I’m pregnant,” the statement is quiet, nearly a whisper. 

“ What the? ” Haneul, his older brother, blurts out the same time their youngest  sibling  gasps with large eyes. 

“Oh, honey. Who’s the father?” His mother asks calmly and Yoongi thanks her silently for not screaming at him. 

He kind of doesn’t want to say it– “Taehyung,” The name rolls off his tongue before he can spare a thought. 

“Yoongi,” His father growls and Yoongi tenses where he sits, refusing to look up to meet his eye. “Kids, go to your rooms– now!” His father yells and Yoongi hears the footsteps on the floor and walking up the stairs. “You’re not keeping it.” He states firmly.

Yoongi’s head snaps up at that, taken aback and shock all over his face. “Why?” He chokes out.

“Are you– you’re sixteen years old, still in school and penniless. What do you mean why?” He shouts angrily, “Has that boy,” He spites out, “Filled your head with dreams? Don’t tell me you’re naïve enough to think he’ll actually be happy when he finds out–”

“Chul,” His mother steps in, “Maybe you should…”

“Don’t ask me to  calm down– I knew that so-called boyfriend was nothing but trouble! ”

Yoongi sits frozen as he stares at his father as though he’s seeing him for the first time. “Not keeping it? I’m– I’m not going to kill–” The hurt in his voice is barely masked and he hates how he stammers like a fool. “What the fuck?”

“Watch your language in this house!” His father retorts harshly.

He stands from his seat, sways on his feet and clenches his fists to his sides, “We should go,” Yoongi says, trembling with so many emotions– he’s not sure what he had expected – he gives one look at his mother and she gives him a wary smile. He heads towards the front door, legs feeling like jelly and only Hoseok’s hand over his elbow keeps him steady.

They sit in Hoseok’s car in his parents’ driveway. “Where to?” Hoseok asks as he starts the car after buckling his seatbelt. 

“Tae’s,” Yoongi says absentmindedly, still unable to process what just happened. He looks up and stares at the front door of his childhood room– he turns his attention to the radio in the car and stares fiddling with it. Anything to fill the silence, to drown out his thoughts. 

They head to Taehyung’s house, the music from the radio fills the car with music– “You want me to go in with you?” He asks once the car pulls into the Kim’s driveway.

Yoongi looks at the massive house, leans into his seat and chews at his lower lip. He doesn’t want to drag Hoseok further into this– he had been a bit reckless with bringing him in when he told his family. “No. I should, uh, I should do this myself now.” He says with a weak smile before stepping out of the car, “You– thanks, okay?” He mumbles softly before turning and heading up the walk leading to the front porch. 

He rings the doorbell and takes a step back. He stands nervously as he waits for the door to be open. He lets out a sigh of relief when Taehyung pushes the door open. “Hey, angel,” Taehyung smiles, hand still on the door and he reaches out with his other one to hold Yoongi’s hand, pulling him closer and leaning down to kiss him.

“Hi,” He says, pulling away a little quicker than usual after doing a lousy job of kissing his boyfriend. “Are you busy?” He asks lamely. 

Taehyung smiles easily, “I’ve go t all the time in the world for you, pretty boy–”

He starts fiddling nervously with the sleeves of his sweater. His eyes grow wet. It’s always easier to cry in front of Taehyung and he has been wanting to cry since he found out. “I’m pregnant, Tae.” He blurts out and wants to kick himself because this isn’t the kind of thing you just announce outside on the porch, but there’s a heaviness in his chest. “It’s yours,” He feels the need to clarify for some stupid reason. 

Taehyung frowns, “Okay, alright,” He whispers, “Come in,” He has his arm around Yoongi’s shoulder and leads him inside . 

“I can’t go back home– my dad’s angry with me and–” The tears flowing down his cheeks  and he begins to furiously wipe at his eyes, “He says I can’t keep it– I don’t know what I want, but I can’t– I’m so scared, Tae,” He cries in his hands and leans into Taehyung when he feels his arms embrace him. “What do I do?” Because Taehyung always knows what to say.

Taehyung pulls back, he cups Yoongi’s face with his hands, wipes at his tears. “It’s okay,” He starts, “Don’t worry about your dad– my room’s big enough for the both of us, alright?” He continues. “We’ll figure the rest of  this shit out later–”

His eyes water some more, “Your parents–”

“You let me think about them. Don’t worry,” Taehyung says firmly. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about anything,” Taehyung smiles at him, and even with the panic he feels, Yoongi manages a smile, it’s not his usual gummy smile, but it’s enough if the growing smile on Taehyung is anything to go by. 

Before he can say another word, the sound of footsteps calls his attention  – there’s a boy coming down the stairs and he’s wearing one of Taehyung’s shirt, a dark shirt with rose designs. Yoongi’s heart drops at his feet– it’s one of the shirts he loves to sleep in when he stays over.

The boy gives them a look, dyed purple hair bouncing with each step as he walks further down the stairs and heads over to the kitchen.

“What– who is he?” Yoongi asks, turning his attention back to Taehyung.

Taehyung’s face falls, and he takes a step closer to him. “Baby, it’s not what you think.” He begins, cautiously – and Yoongi takes a step back. He has heard this song before – his eyes burn with tears once again.

“Taehyung, please,” he pleads. “Tae – tell me you didn’t.” 

“You know I wouldn’t do that to you, angel,” there’s a cloud of emotions in Taehyung’s eyes when he says this – it’s difficult to make out what they are and Yoongi doesn’t think he wants to know what they mean.

He’s at a standstill, he lets Taehyung approach him and pull him closer. “You said you love me,” it comes out as a whimper, and he feels weak and pathetic for sounding so pitiful.

“I do,” Taehyung protests, “It’s not what you think, baby, I swear to god. He’s my art partner– I let him borrow one of my shirts because he forgot to bring a smock.” 

He thinks of saying something, but the disbelief robs him of his speech. 

“It’s not what you think.” Taehyung whispers into his ear before kissing his temple. 

“I should go,” Yoongi mumbles.

“Baby, come on,” Taehyung starts. 

“Out of all shirts, why the shirt I sleep in?” He asks, “Why?”

“I grabbed the first one I saw, Yoongi.” He sounds a little exasperated. “It’s not a big deal.” 

Yoongi places his hand over his chest and pushes him back gently. He shakes his head. “I’m going– I’m going home.” He can’t go home, who’s he kidding? Not with his father still upset and the house left in a state of shock after his news. 

“Oh, c’mon,” Taehyung says .

Yoongi turns around and grabs the doorknob. He’s angry– it has been a long and disappointing day; the exhaustion has overstayed its welcome. “The next time your art partner forgets a smock, let them get their fucking outfit dirty!” with that, he leaves, slamming the door behind him with all the force he can manage. 

Hoseok’s car is still parked outside and Yoongi hurries towards it. “Let’s go,” he says after he all but launches himself inside after opening the door.

“How’d it go?” Hoseok asks, putting the car in reverse.

Yoongi casts a sideways glance at him before shrugging. Hoseok obviously sees his reddened eyes and the old tear tracks on his cheeks. “Alright, I guess.” He pulls out his phone– there are a couple of mixed calls and messages from Jimin and Yoongi doesn’t have it in him to open them, afraid of what his twin is saying. 

“Are Joon and Lisa still at your place?” He asks .

“Yep,” Hoseok answers, his eyes on the road in front of them. “Jimin’s there– Joon must’ve called him over.”  

Yoongi rubs at his eyes before covering his eyes with his hand. “Fuck,” He mumbles quietly because Jimin blowing up his phone means he already knows what’s happening. 

\

“You asked Hobi to take you to the clinic?” Jimin hisses under his breath. They stand in Hoseok’s bathroom, after Jimin had dragged him in the moment he stepped through the doors. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He demands.

He looks at his feet. “I don’t know.”

Jimin sighs heavily. “How mad was dad?” he asks at last. “Did he freak out?” 

Yoongi doesn’t want to think about their dad. It’s a mess and he can imagine his dad is digging a hole in the ground with all his pacing. “He freaked.” He mutters. 

“Shit,” Jimin says, “Fuck. Fuck.” He continues. “Okay,” he tries to hold his gaze, “This isn’t the end of the world.” 

Feels like it, Yoongi thinks to himself and runs his fingers through his hair. “The others are waiting–”

All five of them sit in a semi-tight circle on Hoseok’s large bed, the snack littered in the centre. “Say,” Li s a starts, reaching for the large bowl of pizza rolls. Yoongi’s stomach turns uncomfortably. “How’d it go? With Tae, I mean.” He has always run down what happened at him, already spilt the news about him being knocked up even though Jimin had told them because Haneul called him freaking out. 

A dry smile makes it’s way across Yoongi’s lips. “I think – he indirectly asked me to move in with him.” He says.

Lisa gasps, “What do you mean indirectly–”

“Moving in is a big deal – it’s a commitment and you guys haven’t been together for a year.”

“Well, shit, Joon,” Yoongi deadpans, a little worked up now. “I’m pregnant– I think we’re past moving in being a big fucking deal.”

“Whoa,” Namjoon holds up his hands, “Calm down.”

Jimin frowns. “How do you feel about it though?”

Yoongi looks away from him. He’s nervous and confused– how will this work? There’s the issue with Taehyung’s parents, they don’t know he’s pregnant. How will they react? What if they say no and kick Taehyung out because of him? What then? “I don’t know.”

“I’d move in,” Lisa says, reaching out for another pizza roll. “He’s got money–”

“His parents have got the money.” Hoseok corrects quiet and she scowls at him. 

She opens her mouth to retort – “I think he’s cheating on me.” Yoongi says speedily.

“Yoongles,” Jimin starts softly.

“Do you have proof?” Namjoon asks while Lisa stares at him , biting her lower lip. 

“No – but it’s a feeling, you know? The party a couple of weeks ago–”

“I thought you said it was just rumours.” Lisa cuts in and Namjoon nods. Yoongi remembers saying that to them in their classroom.

Yoongi shifts uncomfortably where he sits.  “That’s old news,” He mumbles as he turns his attention to his fingers on his lap. He grimaces. “There was a guy over today – when I went to tell him about– about the news,” He swallows thickly, he feels a lump in his throat growing.

“Are you fucking serious?” Jimin shouts and gets shushed by Namjoon and Lisa. 

“He must’ve been in Tae’s room, but he came down the stairs– he was wearing my shirt.

Lisa gawks,  “You mean the one with the roses? ” She starts 

And Jimin continues, “ The one Tae bought because you liked it so much?”

Yoongi nods , feeling foolish . “That really hurt, y’know? He said the guy was his art partner and forgot a smock to wear. I don’t want to believe he’s cheating on me but…”

“The signs are there.”

\

There’s no avoiding going back home– he thinks he’ll have a nervous breakdown as they stand in the driveway of their house– but his twin pats his shoulder. “Mom has probably talked some sense into him.” Jimin says, and it’s wishful thinking. Yoongi doubts their mother will get through to their father– he’s a stubborn man who loves holding a grudge. “I’ll  be with you. Come on.” He grabs his hand, uses it to wave away Hoseok before dragging  Yoongi to the front door. 

\ 

He’s not sure why he’s shocked when he first finds out that strangers know about his pregnancy and Taehyung being the father– word travels fast around their school. The attention he got for being with Taehyung is nothing compared to this– it’s more invasive than he’s used to, the prying eyes linger on him and always seem to stare at his midsection in hopes of seeing something that has yet to be seen. 

He clings to Taehyung as they walk into school and Taehyung stays close to him, walks him to his classes when he has time and sits with him during lunch – sometimes with Michael joining invited (invited by Taehyung sometimes). Yoongi has seen the smirk playing at his lips. It’s uncomfortable, but Taehyung’s undivided attention is new and he welcomes it – the older boy’s hands linger on Yoongi’s skin, and for once, his dark eyes don’t wander. 

\


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi moves in with the Kims and the first of the kids arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? two updates in a week? whaaaaaaatttt?

 

His father doesn’t stop him as he and Taehyung grab his suitcase containing his clothes and some other items– “You’ll be back.” Is all he says to him. His mother tries to talk him out of it, but Yoongi can’t imagine living with his father and all his simmering anger– these last few days with his family have been unbearable and constantly walking on eggshells around him has gotten exhausting.

Taehyung’s parents have a large home and Yoongi moves in with the Kims quickly– they get a space of their own in the house on one of the upper floors. It resembles a penthouse suite and has everything they’ll need. Taehyung shows him around– pride in his voice as he explains to him that his father had built it for him–for him to get used to living on his own to prepare him for the move from Miami to Los Angeles. Where he’ll take over the studio of Phoenix Records after his older brother Seokjin.

It’s a little strange– waking up next to Taehyung now, but Yoongi enjoys every moment of it. Taehyung is more attentive now that they live together, and he loves to curl up beside him in their bed when they return from school. “What do you feel like watching today, baby?” Taehyung asks as he scrolls through the options on Netflix.

Yoongi snuggles closer to him and sighs contentedly. Lately, he has been in the mood to watch baking shows and his blames the cravings for his sudden interest in everything culinary. “The Great British Baking Show,” He replies and leans into Taehyung’s touch when he uses his free hand to run his fingers through his hair.

“Sure,” Taehyung mumbles right after he places a kiss on his forehead and clicks on the Netflix show.

It’s only a few minutes into the show when Taehyung breaks his concentration. “Let’s go on a date next weekend,” He says and Yoongi looks away from the screen and up to him.

He makes a face before smiling easily. “Date? You mean it?” They haven’t been on a date in a while– with the pregnancy weighing on him and the move, getting used to living away from home without the loudness of his siblings– all he has wanted to do is lay in bed after school and cuddle with Taehyung after dinner with Taehyung’s family– but a date sounds nice.

Taehyung nods, pressing a kiss to Yoongi’s left temple. “Of course– just you and me– a whole day, or even a weekend of it, if we want.”

Yoongi grins. “That would be nice.”

Taehyung’s smile is almost blinding, and he holds him tighter in his arms.

\

A couple of weeks into him staying with Taehyung– he surprises him by writing him love letters, sealed with wax stamps in all colours, but especially red. The first time he receives the love letter, left under his pillow– it leaves Yoongi flabbergasted and makes him feel all warm inside– Taehyung is romantic when he wants to be.

And the first love letter under his pillow had Yoongi blushing and smiling so hard– Taehyung’s simple handwriting over the white sheet and his passionate words made his heart

want to burst because each letter is tailored to what he needs to hear. He receives more love letters over the course of a few days and Yoongi loves those littles love letters.

They remind him that Taehyung loves him– they help him forget about what he has heard, the wipe away the doubt in his mind and for a while, he forgets about the art partner Taehyung had over, that one that wore his favourite shirt.

When he wakes up to see another sealed love letter on his nightstand, a smile spreads across his face. They never talk about the love letters– Yoongi doesn’t bring it up, but he makes sure to kiss Taehyung more passionately, to cling to him even more when he gets the chance.

He opens this letter carefully, like he did all the others to avoid destroying the seal. As soon as he finishes reading the letter– there’s a rosiness to his cheeks and he slips out of their bed, hoping to find Taehyung.

He finds him in his father’s in-home studio and there’s a smile toying at Taehyung’s lips as he stares at his phone, typing out something on it. “Tae-” Yoongi starts when Taehyung hasn’t looked up and there’s the sound of his phone ringing that cuts him off– Taehyung answers the call, smiling even wider.

“Hey there,” Taehyung says softly. “Miss me that much, huh?”

Yoongi’s mood sours at that. He hesitates– part of him wants to march over there and snatch the phone out of his hands before demanding him to explain himself. He turns instead and walks out of the room– he finds Taehyung’s little half-sister, Eunjae, stretched out across the living floor, a mess of papers around her.

He schools his expression into something less upset. “Hi, Jae,” Yoongi says, approaching her. “What are you working on?” She reminds him a little of his own little sister. He misses her, talking to her on the phone before Jimin snatches it away isn’t enough, but from what his knows– his father is still pretty upset with him.

“We have to write a short story for school,” She explains lightly, “I’m writing about fairies who live in a secret society and are at war – or something, I haven’t…figured that part out yet,” She makes a face, scrunches her nose up, “Shouldn’t you be with Taehyung? He’s in dad’s studio.” She points in the direction leading to the room Yoongi just left when Taehyung picked up a call.

“He’s busy, I guess.” He sounds a little bitter.

Eunjae eyes him before she hums in response. They stay in silence for a few moments before she returns to scribbling sentences on the papers around her, Yoongi sits down next to her and reads over her shoulder about the ideas she has for fairies.

Eventually, Taehyung comes into the room, smiling to himself. “Angel,” he says, eyes lighting up when he sees Yoongi. “Let’s go out.”

Yoongi doesn’t react for a moment, feeling like being a little rebellious because he’s upset. He refuses to answer him and watches as Eunjae’s stops writing. He bites his lower lip.

“Angel,” Taehyung calls again, “Did you hear–”

“Where?” Yoongi asks, standing up and approaching his boyfriend. They aren’t on their floor and Taehyung’s sister is right here with them– arguing now will be very silly.

“What ‘bout we go to the mall?” Taehyung asks, slipping an arm around Yoongi, unfazed that he was ignored. “We can go see a movie and get something to eat right after, if you want.”

Yoongi nods.

“That okay?” Taehyung asks, “I’ll even read you any letter of your choice,” His tone is suggestive and Yoongi punches his arm, a soft smile breaking on his face. He tells himself to relax– he always looks forward to spending time with Taehyung even when he’s upset with him.

“Come on,” Taehyung says, leading Yoongi to their shared bedroom.

\

As the months go by, Yoongi’s body changes, each week his bump grows and it’s more obvious that he is pregnant. He opts to wearing oversized shirts and Taehyung’s sweaters to conceal the swelling baby bump.

He endures the sneers and whispers of jealous classmates, and disappointed teachers in school. Sometimes it’s hard to get up and deal with long days of unwanted attention on him and his midsection.

Taehyung stays close to him whenever they have shared recess. But Michael always finds time to join them on some days. “So,” The asshole says, kicking his feet up on the lunch table. “How far along are you? You’re _big_ ,” He drawls out the last word. Yoongi narrows his eyes at him and it only makes his grin wider. He turns to Taehyung. “Does it hinder the sex? What’s the _best_ position–”

Taehyung rolls his eyes, shoving his friend’s feet off the table. “Oh, fuck off, dude.”

Michael chuckles, “Just a question, man. Curiosity, that’s all.” He eyes Yoongi and shakes his head.

“Lay off,” Taehyung says warningly.

“Fine,” He holds his hands up, “There’s a party this weekend. You comin’?”

Taehyung glances at Yoongi. “Nah, man. Not this time.” Yoongi relaxes at that as he toys with Taehyung’s free hand. He chooses to stay silent, opting to listen to their random conversations.

\

She’s born a few days after his seventeenth birthday.

She’s a tiny little thing in Yoongi’s arms and it’s a little too soon to tell, but she’s a complete photocopy of Taehyung. She’s got his large eyes, blinking up at him curiously as she lays on his chest.

“Hi,” Taehyung coos softly, running a finger down her soft cheek. “Welcome to the world, lovely.” He whispers as if she’s the only one in the room– as if there aren’t midwives fussing in the room around them.

Yoongi watches fondly, a tired smile on his face. “What are we going to name her?” He asks, voice shot from his earlier screams of pain. Taehyung is quiet for a moment before he gently takes her from Yoongi, he holds her in his arms, and she looks ridiculously small.

He’s so gentle in how he handles her and Yoongi’s eyes are wet. “Let’s name her ‘Aecha’,” Taehyung whispers quietly as if he doesn’t want to startle her, glancing up at Yoongi. He looks back at the infant, “What do you think, lovely? That name work for you?”

“It fits,” Yoongi muses and when Taehyung brings her back to him, he presses a kiss to her head before taking her from Taehyung’s arms and holding her carefully. “Beautiful.”

\

Few people ask him to see the baby’s pictures when he returns to school the week after her birth. The talk dies down quickly and he’s no longer the pregnant teenager that’s stared at too much.

Taehyung’s family has money– arranging for the office ladies to watch over Aecha when Yoongi is in his classes is easy. It’s only until she’s old enough to be left at day-care or a nanny– it becomes a routine to stop by the office when he reaches school.

“Look at that little face!” One of the office ladies at the desk, pretty with auburn hair, says loudly. Her face lights up when she sees the stroller Aecha is sleeping in, “Awe, she’s so cute!”

“Thank you,” Yoongi says bashfully. He holds her the diaper bag. “Everything she needs is in here– and if there’s anything, come get me from class.”

\

The buzz of prom is dominating school gossip by lunch time. Lisa grumbles about it a little under her breath before getting into a heated debate with Namjoon and Jimin about how much of a waste of time it is– Yoongi excuses himself when he receives a text from Taehyung to meet him for lunch.

Jimin rolls his eyes before dismissing him with a smile.

“You look great, Yoongi,” Briella, one of Taehyung’s more tolerable friends, says with a smile.

Yoongi returns the smile as he sits next to Taehyung, accepting the tater-tot Taehyung offers him. “Thanks.”

“So, what’re everyone’s plans for prom?”

“Yeah, Tae,” Michael says, a smug look on his face. He holds Yoongi’s gaze as he asks, “You taking Adri?”

Yoongi’s brows furrow when he realizes Michael is taunting him. He glances over at Taehyung questioningly. He has never heard of an ‘Adri’ before. Taehyung refuses to meet his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up, man,” Taehyung bites out.

Briella snorts, “Of course he isn’t, Michael.”

“So, he’s fair game then?”

“Michael,” Taehyung groans and Yoongi shifts uncomfortably, trying to recall if he has ever heard of an ‘Adri’. “No. Why are you…really, man?”

Michael shrugs, grinning at him. “You’ve kinda got to take him, y’know? I mean, it’s practically tradition at this point. I’m sure Yoongi won’t mind.”

It’s clear he’s the only one out of loop here. Yoongi stands up from the table, regretting he ditched his friends to be around Taehyung and his stupid best friend. He leaves for the cafeteria, ignoring Michael’s chuckles after him. Taehyung follows him.

And when they are away from their peers, he glares at Taehyung. “Who’s Adri?” He demands.

“An old friend, baby,” Taehyung says, “We grew up together.” And yet, Yoongi has never heard of him. Something tightens in his chest and the word tumble out before he can think them over.

“Did you sleep with him?”

Taehyung sighs with an eyeroll. “We dated over two years ago, Yoongi. You have nothing to worry about.”

“But you’re still taking him to prom, right? Because of tradition, right?” He knows Taehyung catches the disappointment in Yoongi’s voice.

“Look, if you don’t want me to–”

“Just take him, Taehyung,” Yoongi rolls his eyes, a little frustrated.

“Jesus Christ. Why are you so mad?” Taehyung stares at him and Yoongi can’t believe he’s being asked that.

He steps away from him. “Really?” He huffs, “I’ll go with Hobi. He asked me yesterday.”

Taehyung frowns, “Oh, come on,”

He looks at up at him and shakes his head. “You can take me next year.” He turns and walks away. Taehyung doesn’t come after him, but he hears the loud, “Fucking hell, Mike! Why are you like this?”

“Why not?” Michael laughs.

\

Yoongi is sulking during class– Lisa and Namjoon’s attempts to lift up his mood falls flat when the teacher reprimands them.

He continues to sulk in math class. Jimin passes him notes with small doodles on them , and it’s all so silly, he smiles, but tries to ignore his younger twin’s attempts before they both get screamed at like Lisa and Namjoon.

“Yoongs,” Jimin whispers, “What’s wrong? Namjoon texted.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Yoongi retorts.

“Was it Tae or Michael? I swear, those dickheads.”

Yoongi lets out a sigh. He knows Jimin won’t drop it until he talks about it. “We’ll talk.”

\

Prom rolls around quicker than anyone expects. The agreed point of rendezvous is the Park home. Yoongi and Jimin are getting ready to go. Lisa flits into the room, all smiles and laughter. “Jiminie! Do my makeup!” she giggles, collapsing onto the younger twin’s bed. It’s easier coming home after Aecha’s birth– his father is less angry, and his mother is all over her granddaughter whenever Yoongi brings her over. Taehyung isn’t welcome there, but it’s not something they talk about.

“Sure,” Jimin agrees as he looks over his palettes. Yoongi watches him work with a quickness, matching the scarlet of Lisa’s dress to the eyeshadow. He settles for a nude lip, order to avoid detracting from the eyeshadow.

By the time the trio is ready, Namjoon and Hoseok are already standing in the living room, along with another girl who’s friends with Jimin and Lisa. “Hey, guys,” Namjoon says, wrapping an arm around Jimin’s waist. “You look great.”

Hoseok smiles at Yoongi. He wears a forest green tie to match the green of Yoongi’s shirt. “Green is a good colour for you, Yoongi,” he says, giving the younger teen a nod of approval.

Yoongi wrinkles his nose in response. “Thanks, Hobi.” And then he smiles softly at him, “You look nice.”

\

The venue is already packed when the limo pulls up. The teens step out and onto the granite stairs. As they wait in the vestibule for the doors to officially open, Yoongi spots Taehyung in the distance. He’s chatting with Michael and Briella and another boy hovers close to his side. Yoongi has a feeling who it is, but tries not to dwell on it, instead following his friends into the building once the vestibule doors open. “Doing alright, sunshine?” Hoseok asks from beside him.

“Dance with me, Hobi,” Yoongi replies, plastering a fake smile to his face and it makes his face ache. “Please?”

Hoseok agrees recognizing the hidden meaning in his words. They walk to the centre of the dance floor together and dance to the beat of the music. Yoongi’s terrible at it, but Hoseok leads him easily and eventually, the others join them.

Hoseok does his best to keep Yoongi distracted, talking to him and bringing him back when he subconsciously begins to search for Taehyung. “Relax, sunshine,” he says, offering up a smile to the shorter teen. “Let him come to you.”

And so, Yoongi waits. He waits for Taehyung to notice him, to search him out among the partiers. The silver-haired older teen doesn’t and Yoongi finds that it hurts more than he cares to admit. Soon, Hoseok whisks him away to one of the many buffet booths scattered across the venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! thanks for all the kudos and don't forget to comment, after all, comments are love!


	8. Chapter 6: Shame on Me, You fooled Me Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are good, until they aren't. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there are brief implications of non-con, but we made sure it wasn't too graphic. Also there are two major time-skips in this chapter; when Aecha is four and then when she's seven.

 

 

> " _Did it make you feel bad when you cheated_
> 
> _on your man last night?_
> 
> _Did I even ever cross your mind?_ "

 

Taehyung proposes to Yoongi during Yoongi’s spring break. He takes advantage of Yoongi’s love for the love letters he often writes him, so he comes up with a cute scavenger hunt. Yoongi finds the first note under his pillow and smiles softly as he reads it. He tucks the note into the turquoise and silver box he bought to store all the letters and notes Taehyung leaves him, before heading into the ensuite bathroom to shower. As he’s getting undressed, Taehyung comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Morning, baby,” he says softly, nipping playfully at Yoongi’s neck. “You found the note, I see.”

“Yes,” Yoongi replies.

“Good. Get ready, angel. I’ll see you in a bit.”

After showering and getting dressed, Yoongi heads down the stairs to find his boyfriend. Instead of the older boy, he finds another note, propped against his plate. He picks it up and reads the clue scrawled on it as he finishes his breakfast.

/

Seven notes and several hours later, Yoongi is brought to a pavilion. The trees and path surrounding the structure are draped with fairy lights and he takes a moment to admire the aesthetic before continuing up the path. Taehyung is sitting in the pavilion, strumming his guitar. He looks up and smiles when he sees Yoongi standing there. “I wrote you a song, angel,” he says, as he begins to play a melody. After a moment he begins to sing, lilting and full of love and passion. When the song finishes, he sets the guitar aside and slips to one knee.

Yoongi takes a step back in surprise. “Tae…”

Taehyung pulls a small box, made of royal blue velvet. “Angel, I love you more than anything. I want nothing more than to continue to build a life with you and Aecha and the children who come after her. So, Yoongi Min, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

Yoongi nods, wiping at the tears that prick at the corners of his eyes. “Yes,” he whispers.

Taehyung smiles up at Yoongi from his position on the ground, silvery hair brushing his lashes. He opens the box and slides out the ring. It’s custom design; studded with sapphires and white and black diamonds.

/

The wedding is planned for the August after Yoongi’s graduation. Yoongi and Taehyung’s stepmother, Mila, do most of the planning. Over the past months he’s lived with the Kims, Yoongi has found a kindred spirit in the woman. She’s a petite woman from Rio with honey blonde hair and bright green eyes, lover of everything creative.

He likes her well enough and they sit in the den of the main floor, binders of samples and colour swatches spread around them. Mila is writing the guest list down in a notebook. “Are you planning on inviting any of your family?” she asks, laying the pen she’s writing with.

“Jimin,” he replies.

“What about your parents? Or your other siblings?”

“Just Jimin.” He likes Mila enough, but he’s not ready to let her know what a shitshow it had been when his family found out he’s getting married to Taehyung through tabloids and magazines because he had been too afraid to tell them himself.

His dad had reacted poorly as he does to anything that involves Taehyung, Hanuel hadn’t been helpful at all and the rare phone call had ended after his dad threatened to cut all contact with him if he agrees to marry Taehyung.

He likes Mila and he doesn’t want to hurt her feeling by letting her know that most of his family hate her stepson.

He doesn’t wish to hear Mila’s sympathetic mutterings, so he abandons the wedding planning in favour of hiding out in the music room to sulk because the phone call from his dad still hurts to think about. Taehyung comes into the room, probably told to go in by Mila. As soon as Yoongi sees him, he flings himself into his fiancé’s arms and immediately begins to sob.

“Shhh,” Taehyung whispers, rubbing circles in his back. “It’s gonna be alright, baby.”

/

By the time the date for the wedding arrives, Yoongi has almost forgotten about the phone call. The morning of the wedding, Lisa and Jimin are helping him get ready. “Are you ready?” Jimin asks.

“I’m nervous,” Yoongi admits, glancing over at Aecha who’s toddling curiously around the room. “I wanted…”

Jimin nods. He continues to adjust the lapels of his twin’s suit jacket. A knock at the door precedes Namjoon’s appearance. “It’s time,” he says.

Lisa scoops Aecha up and heads to their seats. Jimin escorts Yoongi out of the room and down the aisle. Taehyung smiles when he sees them, holding his hand out for Yoongi to take once he reaches the platform

When the time for the vows comes, Taehyung says each of his vows softly but as intimately as if they’re the only people in the room. Yoongi’s by comparison are shy but he powers through.

/                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     _three years later_

For someone so short and tiny– their daughter is loud even when she’s trying not to be. Aecha’s footsteps are heavy on the floors as she slams their bedroom door open before running into it. She’s giggling behind her tiny hands when Yoongi opens an eye to stare at her by their bed– she pounces on them and rolls over to Taehyung. “Papa, wake up!” She squeals, bouncing on his torso and after a few moments she turns her attention to Yoongi. “I’m hungry, mama.”

“Yeah?” Yoongi starts lightly with a sleepy smile on his face. “Why don’t you pick out something for breakfast, honey? I’ll be down in a minute.” Yoongi shifts closer to Taehyung and rests his head on his chest.

“But,” Aceha mumbles from where she sits on Taehyung’s torso, “I want pancakes.”

“Hm,” Taehyung hums, his eyes are still closed. “Is Vanessa in?” He asks and grunts when Aecha bounces on him.

“She is,” Yoongi says, smiling up at him. The cook is always in early and he knows she’ll be more than willing to help Aecha make her pancakes.

“Hear that, cupcake?” Taehyung cracks his eyes open to look at up her. “Go ask Vanessa,” he tells her and adds, “Politely, okay?”

Yoongi watches the young girl nod before crawling out of their bed and darting out of the room. He thinks of getting more sleep because he knows their daughter will be occupied with Vanessa in the kitchen for a while– his relief is short-lived because Taehyung begins pressing kisses to his neck.

“Tae,” He drawls out with a laugh, there’s a whine in his voice, “Stop.”

“Mm,” Taehyung hums, almost as if he’s considering the suggestion. “Nope. I think I want to stay right here.” He mumbles as he nuzzles his neck, “Baby, I love you, you know that?”

A small smile makes its way across Yoongi’s face. “I love you too, Taehyungie.”

\

“How do I look?” Yoongi asks he slips on a pair of leather pants, a charcoal shirt with a military style jacket over it. He looks over at Taehyung as he rolls up the sleeves up to his elbows and adorns a few rings.

“Perfect as always, angel,” Taehyung replies, leaning down to kiss Yoongi. The kiss surprises him at first but is quickly returned. “Now, are you ready?”

He still isn’t a fan of parties, but Taehyung’s job at Phoenix records requires him to attend parties every now and then. “Sure,” He says. It’s great to come out of the house now that Aceha is a little older. They had dropped off the girl with Jimin and Namjoon earlier after she had the pancakes she wanted.

The hostess greets them with hugs and pecks to the cheek, before ushering them inside. Yoongi feels slightly out of place, he always does at these parties, since most of the guests are Taehyung’s friends– and some of them can be a little too friendly with Taehyung that it makes him uncomfortable.

Taehyung is soon dragged away from him and Yoongi stands a little awkwardly for a second before he scans the room and spots Hoseok on the balcony. Immediately, he makes his way over to his friend and the relief on his face is obvious.

They chat about mundane things for a while before Hoseok excuses himself to go get them drinks and snacks. Yoongi leans over the balcony with his back turned to the party going on inside, he stares at the neighbouring buildings and tries not to think too much about how alone he always feels when he comes to these things.

“Those pants make your ass look amazing,”

He’s startled and turns around to look at the man. The man slowly approaches him, looking at him up and down hungrily. The first thing he notices about the stranger is that his hair and eyes are a nice golden brown in colour. “Perky little ass.”

“Oh,” Yoongi mumbles, a little confused, “Sorry,” He frowns after a moment of blinking confusedly at him. “I’m married.” he casts a pointed glance over at Taehyung who appears to be chatting up a small group of smitten party guests now.

“Are you?” a smirk makes its way across the man’s face once he spots Taehyung and Yoongi begins looking for a way out of the conversation. “Why isn’t he showing you off? I know I would.”

At that moment, Hoseok returns, a plate of snacks in each hand. “Hey, Yoon. Sorry, I didn’t bring any drinks.”

Yoongi shrugs it off, taking one of the plates from him. The stranger is probably one of the many drunk idiots he’s going to have deal with tonight.

Hoseok turns to the newcomer. “Who’s this?” he raises an eyebrow.

“We’re old friends,” the man says before he walks off. Yoongi gives him a look for a moment before shrugging and moving closer to Hoseok. They spend the next few moments eating snacks and staring at the people getting drunk.

He excuses himself to go to the bathroom, he spots the stranger’s face in the crowd and ignores the way the man is watching him. He tries to shake off the uncomfortable feeling of the man’s eyes on him as he follows the signs to the bathroom.

He slashes water on his face after washing his hands. This night is long and he’s just about ready to walk out there and tell Taehyung that he’s ready to leave and return home. Aecha is with his twin brother and his husband, she adores them, but he knows she can be a bit of a handful sometimes.

He’s so caught up in his thoughts and he’s badly startled when he realises the man that had been watching him all night is standing in here with him. He turns his head down and moves to dry his hands– “There’s enough space over there.” He splutters out when the stranger stands too close for comfort.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m comfortable right here.” There’s a smirk on his face as he eyes him.

“Okay.” Yoongi mutters tightly and when he makes a move to step away– a rough hand grips his elbow and holds him in place. The hairs on the back of his head stands and he tries jerking the man’s hold off him. “D-don’t…” His voice is barely above a whisper when his actions are fruitless. “Please–”

The pleas die in his throat when he reaches up and traces Yoongi’s face, it’s a mockery of tenderness and affection and it leaves Yoongi’s skin crawling in disgust. Nobody has the right to touch him this way– only Taehyung.

“Such a pretty little face.” He says this as he grabs his chin roughly and digs his fingers into his cheeks and forces him to look up so Yoongi will look in his eyes. “It’s such a shame this face will soon belong to damaged goods.”

Hoseok later finds him on the bathroom’s floor– curled up with his clothes dishevelled and ruined. It’s then he starts to sob uncontrollably as all the events dawn on him like a bomb. “Oh my god,” He hears Hoseok whisper in disbelief. “What the fuck happened?” He gets down to his knees and Yoongi curls into himself some more.

“I don’t– I don’t know,” He croaks out between sobs, wanting nothing more than to get out of here and back into the comfort of his own home. “I don’t know.”

“Did someone–” Hoseok stops short. “Where is he? I’ll fucking kill him!” He seethes and Yoongi flinches back before wincing. “Taehyung’s gonna kill that bastard–”

Yoongi shakes his head rapidly at the implications. “N-no. Don’t tell him!” He begs, “Please, he doesn’t have to know.”

“He needs to know, sunshine.”

“Just–” Things have been going good between them. This will destroy them, and Taehyung will do something that will get him arrested and Yoongi won’t be able to bare it. “Just help me clean up and get to the hospital without anyone else seeing– please.”

/

The world around Yoongi seems to crumble when he finds out he's pregnant. After struggling with what to do about it, he decides to pass it off as Taehyung's, after all, they did have sex before attending the party. Unfortunately, the plan falls apart around him when Rika is born and Taehyung forces the story out of him. 

/                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           _two & a half years later_

Ever since the death of their third child, Dae, their lives haven’t been the same. And the atmosphere of peace and security Yoongi has been clinging to is rapidly slipping through his fingers.

He glances at the clock for the umpteenth time since putting the girls to bed (after pouting and lots of crocodile tears). He stares at the untouched dinnerplate on the kitchen table that was supposed to be Taehyung’s.

He bites his lower lip. Taehyung is hours late and it’s something that is slowly growing more frequent recently. The doubt begins to cloud his mind as he nervously walks from the kitchen to their living room, all the while glancing at his phone and through his exchanged messages with Namjoon.

It’s sometime later at a quarter to three in the morning when Taehyung walks through the front door, humming softly under his breath. Yoongi looks up from the sitcom he’s watching. He stares at his husband and narrows his eyes at him. “Where the hell have you been?” He hisses.

“Out.” Taehyung responds curtly.

“For hours? Do you know how worried I was?” Yoongi stands up from where he sits. “Do you even know what time it is?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Taehyung doesn’t sound sorry. “I had no idea I was married to my mother.”

“Are you joking?” Yoongi frowns, trying to keep his voice low in order to avoid waking the girls up. “What the hell’s your problem?”

Taehyung looks at him for a moment as the silence around them stretches. “At the moment,” He states, glaring at him. “You are.” Deciding he’s done with the conversation; Taehyung pushes past his husband heading to the guest room for the night.

Yoongi spends another night in the master bedroom alone and insecure. He hates fighting with Taehyung more than anything and he knows the fighting is beginning to weigh on their girls too.

/

Taehyung has gotten into the habit of going out lately, and one of his favourite ways to destress is a nice night out in bars and clubs with complete strangers that know nothing about him.

After spending most of the day working with Namjoon and some artists under the label, he accepts the invitation from some friends to join them at one of Los Angeles’ most popular nightclubs.

The Vixen is a swanky, high-end nightclub that functions as a luxury gentleman’s club every other weekend. This is one of the regular nights at The Vixen, complete with a DJ and strobe lights, both coloured and white, blindingly so and hot.

Taehyung immediately heads to the bar the minute he and his friends make it past the bouncer. “Hey,” the bartender greets him as he sits on one of the many mahogany stools. “What can I get ya?”

He quickly scans the list of drinks on the chalkboard behind the bartender, squinting a little. “I’ll take the Black Vulture, please,” he says after a moment, acutely aware of the presence standing close behind him.

“I’ll have what he’s having.” The man behind him says.

Taehyung takes this chance to glance over at him. He’s tall, just a couple of inches shorter than he is. He’s got big and brown innocent-looking doe eyes that contrast the torn red black sweater and destructed dark jeans that hug his legs, particularly his thick thighs and ass. Despite his better judgment, Taehyung trails his gaze up and down the stranger’s figure, and he makes it obvious. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?” He purrs, a smirk stretching across his lips.

“Looking for a good time, I guess,” is the generic reply.

“A good time, huh?” He chuckles and holds his gaze before reaching out for the glass the bartender slides over to him. “Have a name or should I make one up?” He asks after taking a sip of his drink.

And it’s almost entirely too easy. “Jeongguk.”

“Well, Jeongguk, would you like to dance with me?”

Jeongguk smiles, a soft bunny-like smile and nods. “Sure, um…” He tilts his head to the side and looks at him.

“Taehyung.” He says, downing the last of his drink before holding his hand out after and when the soft hand touches his, Taehyung leads him onto the dance floor.

As the beat plays, Jeongguk sways his hips in time. Taehyung pulls him close, syncing up their movements. Impulsive waves of emotion curl through his veins and he presses an

experimental kiss to the side of Jeongguk’s neck. When his breath hitches, Taehyung smiles and continues his ministrations. “Wanna get out of here?” he mutters against the column of Jeongguk’s neck.

He nods, taking Taehyung’s hand and leading him out of the club. They opt to take an Uber to the studio apartment Jeongguk owns. The door barely shuts behind them before Jeongguk pounces on Taehyung. The older male responds quickly, pinning the younger man to the door by his wrists. A leg wraps around Taehyung’s waist in a desperate attempt to pull him closer. Taehyung releases Jeongguk’s wrists, hands trailing down his body, mapping every dip and curve. Large hands find purchase on muscular thighs, hoisting Jeongguk up. A laugh escapes Taehyung’s lips at the surprised squeak that his fling releases. “Bedroom?” the question is barely exhaled, pressed against the column of his neck.

Jeongguk directs him down the hall to his bedroom. Taehyung carries him in the direction of the room, setting him gently down on the bed.

/

That night marks the first night of many. Taehyung begins meeting up with Jeongguk at places outside The Vixen. He showers him with expensive gifts sometimes before they head to either a hotel or Jeongguk’s apartment, and he learns to enjoys how docile the younger man is with him and how quickly Jeongguk blushes when he says anything remotely suggestive.

Taehyung makes he’s always home by nine-thirty in the morning, deflecting Yoongi’s prying questions. He answers them with vague responses about the studio and working with Namjoon and upcoming entertainers from the label.

Aside from the growing tension between them, things have been relatively nice between them and as far as Yoongi is concerned– Taehyung has been loyal.

/

Yoongi watches his littler girls play together in the living room, Aecha keeping a few paces behind the toddler as they run around the room. “Careful, girls,” Yoongi cautions when Rika trips back on her bottom, she quickly gets to her feet and continues to follow Aecha.

It’s at that moment the phone on the kitchen table rings. He doesn’t bother to register the fact that it’s Taehyung’s cell phone when he answers. “Hello?” He keeps a close eye on his kids and smiles faintly at them.

“ _Tae? Taehyung, oh god– I don’t know what to do_ –” the voice on the other end of the line is airy and frantic, the desperation in it is clear and the words that follow have Yoongi’s heart falling somewhere at his feet. “ _Tae, I’m pregnant_ –”

“What?” Yoongi chokes out.

“ _I-it’s yours_ ,” The voice continues with a sniffle, “ _I-I know this probably isn’t what you wanna hear_ –”

“You _slut_ ,” Yoongi hisses out into the phone before he can stop himself and he’s glad Aecha and Rika have gone into the other room.

A sharp intake of breath signals that the person at the end of the line has realized his mistake. “ _O-oh, god, shit_.” And his voice fades into the background as Yoongi watches Taehyung descends the steps leading to the living room – the smile that’s on his face slowly falls at the distress painted across Yoongi’s face.

“Woah, angel,” He says easily, voice raspy with the remains of sleep. “What’s wrong?”

“Fix this.” Is all Yoongi says before he all but throws the phone at Taehyung.

“Hello?” he hears Taehyung say as he heads upstairs angrily.

“ _Oh my god, Tae, I didn’t know he– I fucked up_.” the boy gasps out.

“Gguk?”

“ _I’m so sorry. I didn’t…he picked up and I– I thought it was you. He knows_.”

“Gguk, what does he know?” Taehyung’s voice is surprisingly calm.

Jeongguk falls silent for a moment before he whispers, “ _I’m pregnant_.”

There’s a curse that almost tumbles out, but he catches himself. “I see,” He breathes out. “What do you plan on doing?”

“ _I want to keep it. I don’t want any publicity or anything – you don’t even have to be involved, but I_ –”

“It’s mine, isn’t it?”

“ _You’re the only person I’ve slept with and_ –”

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” Taehyung sighs. “Look, we’ll need to talk about this in person, hm?”

“ _But_ …”

“You should come over– meet Yoongi and the girls.”

“ _A-alright. I’ll be over in f-fifteen_.”

Once the calls end, Taehyung heads upstairs and as expected Yoongi is in their shared bedroom. He stops pacing around the room at the sight of him.

“Angel?” He starts softly and he’s interrupted.

“How could you do this to me, Taehyung?” Yoongi asks, looking up at him.

Taehyung remaining silent angers him.

“I trusted you!” He yells, stomping over and pushing at Taehyung’s chest. “Why do you always to this shit to me? I finally trusted you and you– you went and finally got someone pregnant– how could you?”

“Angel,” He calls again and Yoongi shakes his head, tears filling his dark eyes.

“You made me feel so stupid every time I doubted you–” He stops short. “This one is pregnant.” He bites out, “What are you going to do?”

Taehyung shifts on his feet, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve invited him over to meet you and the girls.” He states plainly as if he’s talking about the weather and Yoongi bristles harshly.

He takes a step back. “Are you crazy?” He shrieks. “Why would you invite him to our home? Our girls are here, you son of a bitch!”

“He’s having my child, Yoongi.”

“Why?” He shouts. “You already have a family. With _me_. Why do you want a new one?”

“I don’t want a new family.”

“Could’ve fooled me with what you’ve done! Are you so eager to replace me, huh? You really think I’m just going to sit here and take this bullshit?”

“I’m not trying to fucking replace you, Yoongi! He’s gonna have my damn kid and I’m not going to let him raise it alone!” He explodes.

“What happened to wanting them with me, huh?”

“You don’t even want them!” Taehyung knows it’s not true, but he says it anyway and Yoongi tries to ignore the ache in his chest when he remembers Dae. It’s something he struggles to think about because it brings back the pain that has never really faded.

“You fucking know that’s not true– you know I’m not ready.” He says brokenly. He’s not sure he’ll ever be ready for more children.

Taehyung sighs, “No, you’re scared. Being not ready and scared are two different things.”

Yoongi snorts and rolls his eyes so hard to mask how much he wants to burst into tears. “And that makes it alright for you to fuck around behind my back, right?”

“You fucking know that’s not what I–”

The sound of laughter from downstairs ends their argument and Yoongi is quick to walk past Taehyung to see what’s got his girls laughing. He frowns when he sees a stranger squatting to be at his girls’ level and he’s talking to them with familiarity that angers him.

The stranger looks up– he’s got big eyes and a pretty face and Taehyung has the audacity to smile at him so easily. “Hey, Gguk,” He says as he walks over to him and pulls him into a brief hug when he stands up. “Security didn’t give you too much trouble, did they?”

Jeongguk shakes his head and Taehyung’s box-like smile makes its appearance. Yoongi hasn’t seen that smile in weeks, at least not directed towards him, and he bristles with jealously. “This is Yoongi,” Taehyung introduces, and he really does keep his arm around Jeongguk’s middle like it’s nothing.

“Hi,” he says, turning his attention to Yoongi and holding his hand out to him like he hasn’t just turned his world upside down. “I’m Jeongguk.”

Yoongi raises an eyebrow at the outstretched hand and for a moment, he’s deadly calm as he stares at Jeongguk so intently that the younger man squirms and tries to hide himself behind

Taehyung. “How old are you?” he asks testily once the girls scram off outside when Vanessa calls them.

“Nineteen– I’ll be twenty in September.” He says it like Yoongi gives a shit about when his birthday is. He frowns at that and he feels like someone has dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on his head. The more he looks at Jeongguk, the more insecure he feels. Jeongguk is four, almost five years younger than he is, and he’s close to six years younger than Taehyung.

He’s real pretty too, all big doe eyes and long muscular legs, he’s got a dancer’s build and it hurts because Yoongi knows he’ll never look like that. It hurts to realize he probably never was Taehyung’s main choice in the first place. He swallows thickly. “Did you know?” His voice is strained, almost hollow with tension.

“I-I’m sorry, what?”

“Did you know he had a family when you let him fuck you?”

Jeongguk admits that he had in fact known for most of their affair. Taehyung had been a real gentleman and told him about it when he had seen Yoongi’s message to him one night.

Yoongi stares at Taehyung and he’s unable to hide the look of hurt and betrayal. “Great,” He continues, “Don’t even know why I’m surprised. I hope you’re both proud of yourselves. Fucking perfect match, right?”

“Yoongi,” Taehyung begins, “Let’s be civil.”

“Civil?” a dry and bitter laugh escapes from his lips. “You want me to be civil? Why the hell should I be civil, Taehyung? Why should I congratulate him on having your kid? Tell me why I should be fucking civil to the whore carrying your bastard–”

“That’s my goddamn child you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, and you’ve already got two daughters and all you can think about is the bastard you’re having with the whore you’ve been fucking for who knows how long?”

“Don’t take your anger out on me because you’re not making him fucking happy,” Jeongguk snaps finally, and it’s frustrating how Taehyung just lets him talk to him like that. “It’s not my fault you aren’t enough.”

Yoongi flinches and his eyes fill with tears. “Right. I’m going out. I’ll be home when I feel like it,” with that, Yoongi turns and leaves the house. He decides not to take the car, opting to walk to clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading it and remember, comments are love! Oh, by the way, I was considering doing a Q&A, is that something you'd be interested in? Also, Aecha and Rika are five years apart in case that wasn't clear.


	9. Chapter 7: Gold-Plated Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yoongi realizes that he's lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, holy crap! Thanks for all the comments and the kudos! hopefully you'll stop coming for us now lol

> " _I'm down, down on my knees, I'm_
> 
> _beg, begging you 'please, please, have mercy_
> 
> _on me'_..."

 

The thing that Yoongi comes to realize is really just how alone he really is. His life revolves around his two children and Taehyung and the only other people he has got a good connection with are his twin, Namjoon and Hoseok. The thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth because every single one of them has a connection to Taehyung, and that’s what holds him back from calling and crying into the phone.

He sits at a nearby playground he sometimes takes the girls to and settles on the hard bench. He just needs to breathe, needs a moment to himself because things have been going too quickly for him to process– and it’s all too much.

One moment he’s trying so hard to make his marriage work– and the next it’s crumbling and there’s a baby that isn’t even his in the mix. And Taehyung’s devil may care attitude towards it– as if it’s just a minor error– makes him so angry and frustrated.

He can’t stop thinking that maybe if he’d done something more, tried to do something more to keep Taehyung here with him, Taehyung wouldn’t have strayed, wouldn’t have looked to someone else to give him what Yoongi should’ve been willing to give him again.

And all he can do at the moment is cry into his hands. He has been letting Taehyung off easy, he has gotten him used to getting his way. This is his fault for not standing his ground sooner and growing a spine all those years ago.

Eventually, Yoongi heads home. The moon is high in the sky, surrounded by an army of dancing stars. Part of Yoongi is dreading going home, afraid of what he might find there and to his relief, Jeongguk is nowhere in sight and his girls are in bed.

Taehyung is sitting on their bed reading George R. R. Martin’s _A Clash of Kings_ and so unbothered about what just happened that Yoongi almost can’t believe it. Does he feel any remorse at all?

“So, he’s gone then?” He asks around the growing lump in his throat before rummaging through the drawers on the dark dresser. He pulls out a pair of sleeping shorts and an oversized shirt; the one with the roses.

“Yeah,” Taehyung answers easily and when Yoongi looks over at him, the older man’s eyes flicker from the book’s pages to him. “Say what you want to say.”

“You still planning on raising the kid?” Yoongi doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but he watches the older man’s face for a glimpse at how he’s feeling.

“Of course, I am,” Taehyung replies with a quickness and certainty that makes him a little angrier. “Like it or not, it’s still my kid, Yoongi.”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time.” He snaps as his frown deepens. “Why do I even bother?” He knows why he does bother because there has never been a doubt in his mind when it comes to how much he loves this man. The little contact with his family is proof of just how much he does. “Why are you still with me? You don’t love me.”

“I’m trying to fix this, Yoongi.” He rubs at his face.

“Trying to fix this? Do you think of me as an idiot?” He snarls, “Fixing this how exactly, huh, Tae? You sure fixed it by getting a teenager pregnant!”

“He’s nineteen.”

“Yeah, a fucking teenager.” He rolls his eyes as he slams the closet’s door harshly. “Eight fucking years and every single day for eight years you've gone and broken my heart. Every day you go out and put your dick into whatever shank that looks in your direction, and then you come back and fuck me like this means something. Like I mean something to you!” And he doesn’t stop. “Do you even love me? Have you ever loved me?” he takes a deep, shuddering breath, watching Taehyung’s face. “Jesus– fuck. For some godforsaken reason, I keep thinking that maybe one day you will. But that’s never going to happen, is it? I’m never going to be anything more than second-best to you, right?”

Taehyung chooses not to speak, opting to let Yoongi get all his thoughts out. He’s set the book on the nightstand and it really grinds on Yoongi’s nerves how calm he is about everything. This will change their lives and he sits there as if they’re only changing the lightbulbs.

An onlooker will think of him as insane, screaming at the calm man on their bed. “I’m sorry,” Yoongi says after a moment of silence. “I’m sorry you got stuck with me. I know this isn’t the life what you wanted.”

“Angel,” Taehyung begins. “Baby, I didn’t get stuck with you. This is everything I wanted.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” He laughs drily. “If this is everything you’ve ever wanted– why are you bringing in someone else?” He questions.

Taehyung rubs at his temples, “You know–”

“Oh, Tae!” Yoongi’s sudden sob of frustration lets itself out and he covers a hand over his mouth. He knows what Taehyung is going to say, it’s his default answer since all this went down a few hours ago.

This situation brings back to the morning he’d found Dae and remembering it now– there’s something inside him that just breaks. “It’s not fair,” He whispers, squatting down in the centre of their bedroom and he buries his face in his hands. “It’s not fair that she’s gone and–”

“Angel,” He hears Taehyung abruptly get up from their bed, his footsteps padding over to him and Yoongi can barely see through his tears.

“Don’t touch– don’t touch me.” He says between cries when Taehyung places a hand on his shoulder. He is ignored and pulled into strong arms– he lets it happen and sinks into him. He hides his face in Taehyung’s chest, his cries are muffled, and he’s rocked back and forth– and it brings him back to that dreadful morning.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Taehyung whispers, pressing kisses in his hair and holding even tighter and Yoongi for a split second wonders where this man had been when he needed him the most– when it got so hard and unbearable to walk into the nursery they had decorated with the help of their little girls.

“Why did you leave?” the tears are flowing steadily down Yoongi’s cheeks. “I needed you, Tae. I needed you and you weren’t there.” She had come to them on the seventeenth of June and had been ripped from them two weeks later. She had been beautiful and part of him thought she’d come out a quiet and depressed baby because she had been conceived after one of his and Taehyung’s messier fights.

Dae was a happy and chubby new-born despite the pregnancy being one of Yoongi’s hardest ones, but Taehyung had the best doctors and nurses hired for him and they checked on him like clockwork, especially the last few weeks of it all.

And when he had brought her home, their two girls had surrounded him, intent on seeing her up close– they poked and probed at her and were fascinated by how tiny she was in his arms.

And Taehyung– he was in love with her, smitten by her quicker than he had been with Rika.

Yoongi had been the one that found her that morning, frowning lightly because there was radio silence from the baby monitor. He had picked up her small weightless body in his arms from the bassinet and she wasn’t responding to his voice and soft touches– she wasn’t breathing and in his sheer panic and hopelessness he had screamed for Taehyung.

Having taken a course in first aid back in high school, Taehyung had immediately gone into action. He begun CPR on the infant while their girls watched because Yoongi had been too stunned to do anything, not until Rika burst into tears and Taehyung had to stop to bark out orders for him to _call the fucking ambulance_ before it turned to _Aecha, sweetheart, I’m going to need you to press 911 on papa’s phone, okay?_

“I’m sorry.” Taehyung says again and Yoongi thinks there’s a lot the older man should be sorry for. But he clings to him because he needs this, and he thinks he’ll fall apart of he’s not held.

He wakes up in the dead of the night, resting in Taehyung’s arms before rolling over and stepping out of bed. He grabs his pillow and quietly pads out of their bedroom–

He holds Rika’s tiny body in his arms after picking her up from her tiny bed in her room and falls asleep with her in the guestroom. And it’s her weight against his and her soft breathing that keeps him from turning around and climbing back into his bed with Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed the chapter! comments are love and all that


	10. Chapter 8: Give Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... there's progress...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we're back! and still alive
> 
> i don't really have much else to say except enjoy the chapter!

 

> " _Give a little time to me, or burn this out._
> 
> _We'll play hide and seek to turn us around_."

 

“ _It’s Jeongguk. I got your number from Tae_.”

Yoongi looks up from the music sheets on his lap to Taehyung playing in the pool with Rika on his broad shoulders and Aecha on the floating elephant laughing her heart out at something he said and slashing her hands into the water.

 

“ _Yoongi_?”

 

He’s brought back from the scene by the soft voice on the other line. “What?” He breathes out, a little confused because he’s not sure why Jeongguk is calling him because last night was awful– he spent it in the guestroom, shifting in the bed with Rika and got little to no sleep because of he kept thinking back on everything that has gotten thrown in his face.

 

The last thing he wants to do this afternoon is talk to one of the many problems in his marriage. His whole foul mood sours some more. “What the hell do you want?”

 

“ _I want to apologize_ –”

 

“Save it.” He snaps, using his free hand to put away the music sheets and he stands from the chair under the parasol he has been hiding under instead of joining his family in the cool pool.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Jeongguk begs, “ _We got off on the wrong foot– l-let me take you out for coffee_.” He splutters out, “ _Or brunch if you want– so we can talk_.”

 

“Listen,” He starts, “Listen, I don’t–”

 

“Papa!” Aecha screams and she’s giggling when Yoongi turns his attention to her, “Look at me, look!” She’s at the side of the pool, waving her hands wildly at him and when he gives her a tiny nod– she takes a few steps back before sprinting forward and screams, “Cannonball!” before jumping into the pool.

 

“That’s a good girl!” Taehyung exclaims over Rika’s screaming.

 

“ _Yoongi, please_ ,” And Yoongi has got to give it to Jeongguk– he’s pretty ballsy for someone who is knocked up with a married man’s baby.

 

He rubs his temples before giving a wave to Aecha and a tight smile as she eagerly waves back at him, Rika is still giggling– screaming– in delight and uncontrollably as she rests on Taehyung’s shoulders, tugging at his wet hair. “Why would I meet up with you? You want to rub it in my face?”

 

“ _Rub what in your face_?” Jeongguk asks, and he sounds oblivious, like he has forgotten the circumstances for their first meeting.

 

“Don’t act stupid with me,” Yoongi hisses, stalking away from the pool and unto the grass, hoping to get away from the three playing around in the pool. If he stays around them any longer, he might start spitting out curses that will startle everyone around him. And the last thing he wants is Taehyung cornering him. “You think I’m just going to sit there and listen to you gloat?”

 

“ _That’s not what I’m trying to do, I swear_.” Jeongguk protests and Yoongi almost laughs, even as tears burn in his eyes.

 

“Bullshit.” He wipes at his eyes, “You’re having his baby and he’s going to look after you,” He sighs, suddenly tired, “What more do you want after you apologize? My fucking friendship?”

 

“ _This is for the kids_ ,” Jeongguk murmurs, “ _We have to get along for them_.”

 

“We don’t have to do anything!” He hisses, suddenly angry and he knows this can’t be normal – how his mood is swinging like a damn yoyo and he seems to be all over the place with his emotions. But Jeongguk has been in contact with his kids before, without his permission and even before Yoongi knew Jeongguk existed.

 

The thought pisses him off. Taehyung had the nerve to introduce one of his many flings to his children.

 

He glances back at Taehyung, now helping fix the floater on Rika’s arm now as she lays on top of Aecha on the elephant float and part of him wants to go over there and snatch her and Aecha away from him.

 

He hasn’t talked to him since last night, Taehyung tried engaging him into a few conversations over breakfast with the kids, but Yoongi had pointedly ignored him as he focused on cutting Rika’s waffles into little bits because that’s the only way to get her to eat them and coaxing Aecha stop playing with her own.

 

Every fibre of his being tells him to say no, to refuse Jeongguk’s request because it’s absurd and foolish. But the cruel, masochistic side of him wants to talk to Jeongguk– to see just what makes him so special about him.

 

Yoongi has never spoken to any of Taehyung’s bedwarmers– most of them he doesn’t know of, and the ones he has seen disappear and are too cowardly and ashamed to face him. But none of them have ever been impregnated.

 

“Fine.” He answers before he can give it more thought. “Fine. But for the record, this doesn’t make us friends, kid.” He continues before Jungkook can get a word in. He feels the need to add that, to draw the line that just because he’s agreeing to this.

 

Yoongi can practically hear Jeongguk’s smile before the other man chirpily bids him goodbye and hangs up.

 

He stands there, unable to move and to think of anything else as unwanted images of Jeongguk and Taehyung flash in his mind accompanied by condescending voices of them laughing at him and that plays through his thoughts like a sad, cruel movie.

 

He’s taken out of the moment by Taehyung’s blistering laughter that mixes perfectly with their girls squeaky delighted cackles and more splashes of water. He wants to join them, but he’s upset he’ll ruin the moment– afraid that if he goes to them, he’ll bring with him the anger and hurt their father has caused him for years.

 

He grabs his music sheets, gives a little wave to Aecha staring at him from the pool before he turns around and heads back into the house.

 

/

 

Yoongi heads out to meet Jeongguk the next day against better judgment and against the advice from Hoseok–

 

_“I just want to talk to him,” He had said into the phone as he shut the door in Taehyung’s face._

_“What for?” Hoseok asked, the disapproval in his tone is as clear as day._

_“I need to–” He leaned against the door, still aware of Taehyung outside it. He then chose to speak lowly, “I need to know what makes him so special that my husband is keeping him around, going to have a child with him like it means nothing–”_

_“Yoongi,” His friend started firmly, “Don’t do this to yourself.”_

_“He has been talking to my kids, Hobi,” He mumbled, “I can’t accept this.”_

 

He gives his girls kisses on their small foreheads and blurts out an excuse to Vanessa before he leaves. And he avoids breathing a word in Taehyung’s direction, pointedly ignores his questioning looks and his attempts at trying to talk to him.

 

Talking to Taehyung will make him explode from the burning anger he feels boiling inside him. And he wants to meet Jeongguk with a clear mind, wishes to compose himself so he doesn’t look like an absolute mess, doesn’t want to give him that satisfaction. He has no desire to show Jeongguk just how much he has affected him negatively.

 

Jeongguk is waiting for him in Bianca’s the local coffee shop. The shop is family owned, named after the grandmother of the owners and has some of the best coffee Yoongi has ever had the pleasure of tasting, only he isn’t here for coffee– and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to stomach anything.

 

He greets Yoongi when he arrives, sweet smile that shows his teeth and Yoongi fails to return the smile. Jeongguk doesn’t let that phase him. “Thanks for coming,” he says once they sit down, fiddling with a napkin as he looks at him through long lashes and he has large pretty eyes.

 

Yoongi scoffs. Taehyung certainly has a type– it’s always someone who is the opposite of him. Always the tall ones with big innocent eyes, pretty faces and pretty smiles and red lips, always young and youthful– and he’s so insecure every time he sees the people that roll in bed with his husband.

 

A waitress comes to take their orders and when she leaves, they sit in absolute silence. The kid looks nervous as hell and he keeps playing with the napkin and Yoongi thinks that maybe this is just a silly game to him.

 

“I’ve got things to do.” He says and it startles Jeongguk out of whatever trance he was stuck in.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jeongguk mutters and Yoongi wonders why he’s acting so shy– it grits on his nerves because he thinks that maybe this is how he got Taehyung interested– the innocent act, the batting of long eyelashes and sweet shy smiles that show his teeth, and his full cheeks.

 

“What for?”

 

“Tae and I… well we got a bit out of hand, I guess,” he lets out a shy laugh that almost sounds like a giggle and Yoongi’s stomach turns when he remembers that he’s just a kid. “I didn’t mean for it to go on for so long–”

 

“A bit?” He wants to laugh, but the corners of his mouth twitch in annoyance and he can’t believe he’s even here right now listening to this.

 

“We– I didn’t plan for it to get this far,” He repeats as sucks in a deep breath, and for a second Yoongi thinks that he’s trying to get a reaction from him. “But then Tae asked me out for coffee this one time and it got serious from there– it quickly became a lot more than just...” He trails off, runs his fingers through his hair in practiced fashion and holds Yoongi’s gaze, “Fucking.”

 

Yeah, he is trying to get a reaction out of him, but they are in public and Yoongi isn’t about to cause a scene in front of local coffee shop where most people know who he and Taehyung are.

 

Yoongi narrows his eyes, tempering flaring a bit and he’s distracted when the waitress comes to them, places a glass of water for him and a smoothie for Jeongguk before she scrams off.

 

His dark eyes flicker to Jeongguk’s face, to the stone of the table and back again. And when his temper settles– he knows he has got to ask. He has to ask, has to know if there were feelings involved; if not for the closure, then for his peace of mind. “How did he treat you?” His voice comes out softer than he means for it.

 

“He was gentle with me,” Jeongguk says, a smile tugging at his lips. “He is always gentle.” That’s not the response not Yoongi wants to hear. He had wanted the younger male to say, ‘no, Taehyung was kinky and rough’. But Taehyung had been gentle. Taehyung being gentle means that Yoongi isn’t enough. It means that Yoongi is losing whatever ground he thought he had. Gentle means that there are feelings involved.

 

/

 

The Californian sun beats hotly down on him as he walks. There’s no set destination as he walks away from Bianca’s local coffee shop long after Jeongguk had left him. It’s getting late– he had called Vanessa to check up on the kids, spoke to them briefly on the phone– Rika had been screaming more than talking and Aecha had been asking him to come home.

 

He left Taehyung’s calls unanswered– aware that when he answers them or comes home– he won’t hear the end of it.

 

He walks until he reaches a bar. He takes a seat on one of the stools, making small talk with the other patrons as an attempt to take his mind off things. Meeting Jeongguk had be draining and the exhaustion he feels is weighing him down. A drink or two will help him relax a little.

 

“You look lonely,” a voice says from behind him and Yoongi closes his eyes, he may not be a party animal, but he knows pickup lines when he hears them. “And generally, just miserable.”

 

Yoongi shrugs, glancing at a man with soft hazel eyes and auburn hair. He hums softly as he plays with his wedding ring, something he knows Taehyung hasn’t been wearing lately. And he’s not surprised– Jeongguk might be asking him to take it off or one of his many bedwarmers so they wouldn’t feel guilty.

 

Looking at the wedding ring makes him think of their upcoming anniversary he hasn’t had the time to think of or plan what they’ll do. He twirls the ring around his finger– he knows not to expect anything from Taehyung, he has probably forgotten that it’ll be their anniversary.

 

“If you’re not going to finish that shot you’re nursing there,” the bartender teases lightly. “You might as well tell us what’s got you so down.”

 

“He doesn’t love me,” Yoongi pouts at the bartender, he picks up the shot and gulps it down. “Another one,” He waves the empty glass to him.

 

“Ah, relationships,” The bartender smiles at him. “Married?”

 

Yoongi nods absentmindedly.

 

“What makes you think he doesn’t love you?” the bartender continues, looking up from the glass she’s polishing.

 

Yoongi frowns, “Just a feeling,” He shrugs and turns his attention to the man that had spoken to him earlier. He has settled down next to him, nursing his own beer and he keeps glancing at him every now and then. He wonders if this is how Taehyung’s affairs begin– a simple glance at the perfect stranger and suddenly you’re bringing them to a place with a bed.

 

“C’mon,” The bartender says, “Tell us– no judgement here.”

 

“My husband is kind of an asshole,” He blurts out and that’s where he leaves the conversation. Because it’ll take more than a short night to explain everything that has been happening in his life. Part of them wishes to tell them about his relationship with Taehyung and how emotionally drained he feels because they are strangers and he doesn’t come here often enough for them to be familiar with him.

 

But he talks about how alone and insecure he has been feeling for the past few months, brushes on the death of their baby by saying something terrible happened and Taehyung’s subsequent late nights and talks of the red lipped beauty with the shy smiles that Taehyung’s obviously now infatuated with.

 

He skates over the truth because he’s afraid of looking like a foolish. Anybody on the outside surely knows what a fool he is for even staying with Taehyung after all these years.

 

Yoongi later comes to know that the man with the pickup line is Hayden and the man has a look of sympathy in his eyes. And when the bartender is taking orders from other customers Yoongi continues to talk with Hayden– the conversation is taken away from his miserable life and when they come to the talk of music– there’s a weight lifted off his shoulders because Hayden has a passion for music.

 

He doesn’t feel guilty when he gives his number to Hayden with a promise of contacting him later.

 

“Text me when you get home– just want to know you’re alright,” Hayden smiles down at him when once he’s settled into the backseat with the seatbelt secured around him. “Still remember your address?” It takes him a moment to process the question before he nods and slurs out the address to the taxi driver.

 

“Bye, Hayden,” Yoongi waves at Hayden after he shuts the door. He leans back into the car seat and closes his eyes. “Wake me up when you reach the address– security won’t let you in otherwise.” He says to the taxi driver.

 

/

 

Taehyung is waiting up for him in the living room when he enters the mansion, swaying a little on his feet. He’s not too drunk– just a little buzzed from the shots earlier, he had been too caught up in talking to drink more. It felt nice talking to Hayden – the man doesn’t know him, and it just felt nice. “Where’ve you been, angel?” he says it casually, but Yoongi has known him for years– Taehyung is angry.

And him being angry is never a good thing, he doesn’t get angry too often, but when he does– it’s nothing pretty. But for some reason, Yoongi grows defensive at the question. “None of your business,” he retorts.

“It is my business because you’ve been avoiding me since last night.” He deadpans, “Is this how you want to work things out from now on? You’re refusing to tell me what’s happening with you, you won’t answer my calls,” He stares at him, eyes narrowed but the anger in his voice is controlled. “You gave me the silent treatment earlier and now you’re throwing a tantrum.” Taehyung maintains his calm demeanour and it infuriates Yoongi.

“A tantrum?” He scoffs, “You never wanted to work things out,” he points out. “I don’t have to tell you every single goddamn thing about my day– you’re not my father!”

Taehyung eyes him intently, lips curled into a thin line. “Have you been drinking?”

Yoongi scowls, crossing his arms over his chest and titling his head to the side. “Did I need your permission for that?”

“You’re only ever this bold when you’ve had one too many. What crawled up your ass and died?”

“How mature. I know what you’re trying to do, Taehyung. I’m not going to fall for it!”

“I’m not trying to do anything, Yoongi! You’re the one who’s drunk and upset.”

“You’re trying to guilt me into being some sort of submissive pretty thing who knows nothing but the feel of your cock like your cloned sluts,” Yoongi can see the first cracks in Taehyung’s armour and continues to push because he tends to have a loose mouth when he has had little to drink. “But guess what? I’m not like them. I can go out clubbing with strangers just like you, I can drink. And you can’t do anything about it because you don’t own me. Why do you suddenly care? You never have before, and at least I don’t have to worry about other people’s kids.”

“Yeah? I think Rika would say otherwise,” Taehyung snarls, finally losing his composure.

Yoongi freezes. The events surrounding Rika’s conception and birth is not something they discuss, it’s not something Yoongi likes to think about. It had been hard enough when she was an infant and had resembled that monster– he shakes his head, tears well up in his eyes and he clenches his shaking fists at his side. To have Taehyung throw it back in his face feels like a punch to the gut. Hot tears continue to prick at his eyes, and he feels winded. “Oh,” he says, voice strained and filled with pain. “You fucking _asshole_.”

Realization seems to come crashing down on Taehyung. “Baby,” he says, stepping forward and reaching for Yoongi. “I didn’t mean what I– I’m sorry.”

“Don’t touch me,” the smaller male snaps when Taehyung comes closer. “Don’t fucking touch me!” Yoongi pushes past him, heading up the stairs. He hurries down the hall as quickly as he can, tears pouring down his cheeks.

He stops only when he’s safely in the master bedroom, he stands in the centre of the massive room, unsure of what to even do with himself as he wipes fiercely at the tears on his reddened cheeks. _I’m such an idiot_ , he thinks as his shoulders shake with the force of his sobs. _He’s never going to change_.

He flinches when arms wrap around his waist. “No, let me go.”

Taehyung refuses and continues to hold his sobbing lover. “Yoongi,” he mutters. “I’m sorry. It was out of line for me to say that. I didn’t mean to say that to you.”

“But you said it anyway!” He cries out, “That’s just the problem, though, isn’t it?” Yoongi snaps, voice shaking less than he anticipated considering the tears permeating it. “You don’t mean anything,” he pushes away from Taehyung’s arms, finally succeeding and putting distance between them. He looks up at his husband with glossy eyes. “You don’t mean it when you insult me, or when you make remarks to please your friends. You don’t mean it when you sleep with your whores and got one of them pregnant! And you certainly don’t mean it when you say you love me, so what’s one more lie, huh?” he pulls at his hair, a desperate attempt to feel something, anything, other than the ache in his heart.

“I know I haven’t been good to you. Not like you deserve,” Taehyung admits, settling across from Yoongi. “And for that, I’m sorry.”

“Why me, Taehyung?” the shorter of the two sniffles. “Why did you choose me?”

“You’ve known me since we were kids.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes at him as he sniffles. “Of course, that’s the only reason you’re still stuck with me.”

“Yoongi,” Taehyung says firmly, “You saw me for just a person instead of some hotshot in the music industry. You’re passionate and kind and full of more love than I think you’re willing to admit. But also, you were so carefree and strong,” he takes a deep breath and Yoongi notices his voice waver. “You’re not like that anymore. I know it’s my fault. I know I hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Something changes in Yoongi’s face. He frowns. “Bullshit. Stop fucking lying to me–”

Taehyung is quiet for moments too long before he whispers after schooling his features into something impassive, “We need help, Yoongi.” He watches Yoongi’s face for a moment, the look of disbelief and distrust is apparent on his face. But Taehyung takes that as a sign to continue when Yoongi fails to find the words. “We need counselling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual comments are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry about the long hiatus, but I just haven't been feeling my other stories for awhile.


End file.
